Dos caras de un mismo amor
by settgel
Summary: Edward se quedó pasmado, nunca se imaginó que su propia prometida lo recibiría y menos que lo único que vería de ella era una túnica dorada y una voz ¿Cómo podría alguien conocer a otra persona así? La mujer parecía querer darle ordenes, cosa insólita para los allí presentes y en especial chocante para él, pero como su padre le advirtió, nada era como el creía. TERMINADA.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M. la historia es de mi invención.**

* * *

><p><strong>DOS CARAS DE UN MISMO AMOR<strong>

**_Inglaterra año 1495._**

Swan, era una Fortaleza oculta entre montañas. Durante más de 100 años sus pobladores estuvieron seguros allí, protegidos por el rey y sus muy esquivos y misteriosos caballeros. Eran hombres silenciosos y de muy buena educación, con un nivel intelectual muy elevado en conocimiento y juicio para el lugar y la época en que vivían. Se rumo-raba, que el rey, enviaba alguno de ellos alrededor del mundo para que aprendieran toda clase de estrategias de guerra, lenguaje y escrituras, artes… y mucho más. El pueblo de Swan amaba a su rey, respetaba a sus mujeres y sabían muy bien como guardar secretos. La gente del campo era culta, y habían aprendido técnicas para el cultivo, ganadería, herrería, almacenamiento y lo más importante, la construcción de murallas y casas fuertes. Tenían maestros, artesanos, la mayoría a excepción de los niños muy pequeños tenía comprensión de la lectura y la escritura. Pero los pobladores de Swan al salir de aquellas murallas se portaban como cualquiera de la época, el secreto de su jardín de edén se iba con ellos en caso que los capturaran.

Los guerreros de Swan, vivían junto a sus familias en el castillo y sus alrededores. Swan estaba ubicado en lo que en algún tiempo fuese un enorme lago, por el cual solo se podía entrar por un lugar. Los ingenieros del rey habían construido una muralla la cual era básicamente impenetrable, rodeaba toda la población, tenía guardias aprestado en torres que cubrían por lo menos 500 metros entre cada una. No había nadie que quisiera o pudiera entrar a ese lugar sin ser visto o escuchado. Pero aun así, tenían una de las más grandes fuerza de caballeros aprestados al servicio de la casa Swan, por lo general el rey se encargaba de todo lo relacionado con el entrenamiento de espadas, pero era su hijo y su guarda espaldas los que entrenaban a los hombres en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. El rey tuvo dos hijos. Cuando los niños cumplieron dos año su padre los envió, junto a su guardia personal a que entrenara en casi todo el mundo todo, tipo de combate, cultura, lenguajes…, cuando tenían 15 años volvieron y no había hombre que superara a su hijo, ya que sin haberlos tocado o sin ser vistos derrotaban a su oponente no importaba el tamaño. Los jóvenes eran respetados por los pobladores y su hijo temido en combate por los caballeros y arqueros. Ellos bien sabían que fuera de allí uno de ellos no podría ejercer la autoridad de su padre, cosa que no les confortaba, pero así era el mundo y ellos no podían hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Para el mundo el Rey de Swan tuvo a un niño al que nombraron Ion Iker Swan príncipe de Swan y una hija llamada Isabella Marie Swan princesa de Swan. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron fuera, así eran llamados en algunos países, básicamente del oriente en donde aprendieron a luchar, técnicas en el arco y de sutilezas propias de una mujer para la niña.

Las guerras estaban por terminar y otras estaban por comenzar, pero aun así, su pueblo tenía que defenderse de innumerables ataques ya que su fortaleza era envidiada por todos. Swan seguía en su cotidianidad y sus guerreros seguían indestructibles, solo tenían un aliado, un reino pequeño al igual que ellos, pero al contrario que en Swan, los guerreros tenían ese aspecto salvaje y forma de pensar desalineada. Las mujeres, eran de quehaceres domésticos y uso, paridoras y criadoras, los hombres jóvenes para las batallas y la guerra, proveedor de su casa, jefe y señor en ella. Si bien era cierto que habían desarrollado una extrema destreza en la navegación heredado de los Vikingos solo se preocupaban por ella y el combate a espada, lo cual en el campo de batalla era un punto de quiebre ante las líneas de arqueros y caballería del bando enemigo. El rey Carlisle Cullen, eran un rey sabio en la guerra y estricto, pero a la vez amante de su pueblo y justo, él y el rey Swan se conocieron en su juventud durante la guerra de las rosas, más de veinte años atrás y para alegría de todos seguían siendo amigos hasta el momento. Para el pueblo de Swan, Cullen era su entrada hacia el mar, lo que ayudaba a su expansivo mercado de importación y Cullen y su gente se beneficiaban al recibir una puntual y abundante dotación de alimentos a un muy buen precio además de los artículos de almacenaje y herramientas que desarrollaban en Swan.

Eran clanes que por sí solos, podrían seguir prosperando, pero la idea era su unión perpetua y así, convertirse en el reinos más poderosos de la región y con el enfrentamiento de los Lanchesters y los Yorks la guerra llegara a sus tierras era inevitable. Además que se murmuraba del futuro enfrentamiento con los terratenientes de Escocia. Y bien sabían los sabios caballeros regentes de Swan y Cullen que sus tierras eran agraciadas y estratégicamente valoradas, lo que los hiso decidir unir sus reinos a través de la sangre de sus hijos.

Con tan solo 17 años, la belleza de Isabella Marie Swan era insuperable, largo cabello marrón rojizo que llegaba hasta la cintura, piel blanca como porcelana fina y una valentía que igualaba o superaba a la de su padre. Charlie Swan, había decretado que tanto hombres como mujeres, llevaran el cabello largo para poder ocultar la naturaleza de su hijo, el príncipe Ion Iker Swan ya que por su armadura se dejaba ver la gran trenza marrón que pasaba por su espalda cuando entrenaba, igual de largo que el cabello suelto en la espalda de su hermana Isabella. Los caballeros de Swan usaban una especie de túnica la cual siempre cubría su rostro y muy gran parte de su cuerpo, se entrenaron para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con el príncipe y la princesa, esta fue una forma muy sencilla de facilitar el trabajo ya que en el campo de entrenamiento nunca se veían sus rostros y no se distinguen el uno del otro mientras usaban el mismo uniforme y peleaban de forma muy similar.

Isabella y sus doncellas usaban trajes parecidos, eran buenas luchando, grandes y administradoras del castillo. Sus doncellas eran dos, Alice y Rossalie, apreciadas por su sagacidad e inteligencia, acompañante de sus generales y consejeras del rey. Alice era experta en estrategias, emboscadas y ataques, Rossalie experta en ataque frontal con espada y caballería.

Ion era el arma secreta de los Swan ya que controlaba la ejecución de las emboscadas, ataques con arqueros y ataques con las catapultas. Junto a él siempre estaba Félix, hombre imponente y segundo al mando del general Solomon, llamado Sam por la gran mayoría y Dimitri segundo al mando de Alec y por supuesto el inseparable Jacob quien era el guardián de Isabella e Ion desde que nacieron y se segundo de Ion, encargado de las catapultas. Para los hombres de Swan era un honor estar con sus mujeres y dejarlas hacerse valer, ya que habían demostrado con creses su mando y su valentía en los repetidos ataques que Swan recibía y las misiones para apoyar a Cullen cuando ha sido atacada, siempre llevando la gloria a casa. Sus estrategias eran impenetrables e inesperadas, no peleaban de forma tradicional lo que rompía con la estrategia de ataque de cualquier enemigo. Su fuerte eran los bosques y laderas de las montañas. Pero igual eran excelentes en campo abierto dirigidos por Solomon (Sam).

-¿Nos llamaba padre?

-Así es mi niña, tendremos visita de Los Cullen, ya es hora de que conozcas a tu prometido. La guerra es inminente y Carlisle y yo estamos de acuerdo en que tanto Cullen como Swan corren riesgo de ser atacados por cualquiera de los bandos ya que somos neutrales y solo nos apoyamos entre nosotros. Estas tierras son estratégicas para cualquiera.

-Entonces que así sea padre, pero ¿Cómo haremos para que ellos nos descubran? Sabes que aquí en Swan no hay problema alguno con ello, pero los Cullen no aceptaran a mujeres en batalla. Para ellos será un deshonor o algo parecido.

-Pondremos reglas para ellos, serán condicionales para que se lleve a cabo la unión.

-¿Reglas?

-Las mujeres no casadas de Swan se retiraran hacia el monasterio cuando lo hombres no estén en entrenamiento y no se le permitirá a ninguno estar allí mientras ellas lo estén y eso incluye a la princesa de Swan, Ion se quedara al mando del entrenamiento y dará la cara entonces.

-Padre, no tenemos un monasterio en Swan.

-Ya si, lo envié a construir hace ya cinco años, posee un túnel que llega hasta la sala de armas y bajo el campo de entrenamiento, además saben de los túneles hechos para recorrer el castillo y el pueblo, que estará custodiada por quienes ustedes elijan para su confianza, cuando tengan que darle la cara a los hombres de Swan lo harán. Ion los entrenara sin ningún problema.

-Por eso eres amado padre, algún día quisiera tener la mitad de la sabiduría que poses.

- Niña si fueras más astuta ninguno de nosotros tendría trabajo ya… Jacob, encárgate de arreglar todo para la estadía de Los Cullen, les daremos tres de las casa de campo para que se hospeden. Ya que nos uniremos, hemos decidido que alguno de los caballeros de Swan venga a aprender de nuestras estrategias y forma de luchar, así como ellos nos enseñaran las suya… Sam, te encargaras de ellos en su mayoría ya que su fuerte es la espada… Alec, tendrás a cargo la tercera casa serán los de estrategias y parte de los arqueros, el príncipe de Cullen se quedara en el castillo y estará a cargo de Ion e Isabella ya que aprenderá ataque cuerpo a cuerpo así que: Isabella, que Ion no maltrate al muchacho si quieres darnos herederos.

-Padre algún día tendremos que decirles, en especial antes de la boda.

-Sí, lo haremos, pero cuando todo este pactado, no quiero obstáculos en esta unión.

-Está bien padre, esto lo hago por Swan y por ti. Sabes bien que no me agrada la sumisión, y para los Cullen sus mujeres solo son domésticas y paridoras.

-Las personas cambian y sé que ellos lo harán, ahora es cuando para que demuestren lo que balen.

-Lo haremos padre. ¿Cuándo llegaran?

-En dos semanas, la boda se celebrara en seis meses ¿Creen que sea suficiente para entrenarlos?

-Saben bien que no padre, pero se les enseñaran lo más que se pueda; desde el día de su nacimiento los caballeros han sido entrenados y ellos solo estarán aquí unos meses para tratar de llevarles el ritmo.

-Que los caballeros se comporten, de eso se encargan Félix y Dimitri. No quiero ningún incidente, al menos no por alguno de los nuestros.

-Así será señor.

Le dijeron los hombres que mantenían su postura delante de su Rey.

-Se pueden retirar…, Isabella quédate por favor.

Isabella se acercó a su padre mientras los demás salían de la recamara del monarca.

-Mi niña, sabes bien que podemos soportar los ataques nosotros, no es necesario que te cases.

-Lo se padre, pero es lo mejor para ambos pueblos, Cullen ha sido buen vecino y no pondré la seguridad de sus pobladores en riesgo por un deseo mio, será un gran sacrificio, no te lo negare y más cuando nunca he visto a mi prometido, pero es lo correcto. Es lo mejor para ambos pueblos.

-Tengo que decirte que Edward es un gran luchador supera hasta su padre en la espada y cuerpo a cuerpo además, maneja muy bien el arco, es de los mejores de Cullen, es imponente casi iguala la estatura de Félix y es muy fuerte.

-Padre bien sabes que eso no me intimida, además, eso lo tendrá que demostrar a Ion en el entrenamiento, a Alec, le demostrara su estrategia y habilidad para dirigir, y su poder con la espada a Sam, que bien sabes no es tan sencillo que supere eso.

-Lo sé, pero de todos modos ten cuidado. Le daré la habitación junto a la tuya y la de Ion así, lo tendrás cerca para que se conozcan, no quiero que te cases con un desconocido mi niña.

-Lo se padre y te amo por ello. Aunque no te ilusiones con herederos temprano, lo que le prepararan no lo dejara moverse después de que terminen con él en el campo de entrenamiento, ya verás.

-Le tengo pena a ese niño, no lo maltraten mucho mira que es prácticamente de la familia, no le hagan daño niña, dejen algo de él.

-No prometo nada padre.

Charlie Swan, abrazo y acuno en su regazo a su hija como si fuera un bebé y le besaba el rostro con tal amor que derretiría un tempano de hielo, ese, era el espíritu de los hombres de Swan, ponían tanto corazón en las batallas como en el amor a su familia y a sus mujeres.

Edward e Isabella, habían sido prometidos en matrimonio desde antes de su nacimientos, pues los padres de estos, juraron que unirían a sus primogénitos en cuanto un niño y una niña nacieran, pero para Edward no era algo del agrado o de su voluntad. Edward no estaba de acuerdo con la propuestas de su padre y más el saber que debía ir a Swan a entrenar con el hijo de Charlie Swan. Él era un hombre fuerte y rápido, ninguno de los caballeros le superaba y no entendía como su padre le decía que ellos podrían enseñarles algo.

-Hijo no empieces de nuevo con lo mismo, es una decisión tomada hace ya muchas lunas y tú debes respetarla, además, recuerda que el futuro de las dos familias depende de ello.

-Padre, somos fuertes, nunca hemos perdido en batalla y hasta ahora hemos sido capaces de defender estas tierras, ¿Has visto ese niño?, me han contado que ni siquiera iguala la estatura de nuestras mujeres más altas, ¡Por dios padre! ¿Qué podría enseñarme? No igualara mi fuerza nunca, por dios, si yo podría comer en su cabeza.

-Pero no puedes negar, que nunca le has visto en batalla y que las veces que nos han ayudado ha logrado su objetivo sin ni una baja entre sus caballeros o los nuestros a su cargo que es mucho más de lo que hemos logrado nosotros. Si es cierto que me da un poco de curiosidad el no conocerle ni a él ni a su hermana, es algo que debemos respetarle a los Swan.

-Padre lo único que me interesa con Isabella, es que pueda llevar a mi heredero y se encargue de sus deberes como esposa.

-Precisamente. Pero recuerda que también debes conocer con quien te desposas. Las mujeres de Swan son distintas, mira que yo conocí a la esposa de Charlie y ella era diferente, inteligente y muy valiente y si parte de esa valentía se le ha pasado a sus hijos más la que Charlie posee, te aseguro que tendrás un camino largo y difícil con Isabella Swan.

-Por favor papá, solo es una mujer, que tan difícil puede ser complacerla.

-Ten cuidado Edward, a partir de dos semanas después de hoy estarán entrenando allá, lo que dará tiempo de conocerla, lleva a los más ágiles guerreros que tengamos hacia allá, me advirtieron que no llevara a flojos de espíritu ya que las cosas allí estarán bajo el mando directo de sus generales y sus segundos al mando, Ion, Jacob, Alec, Dimitri, Solomon y Félix, te recuerdo que cuando estés en entrenamiento solo serás otro de sus guerreros, al igual que ellos cuando les toque a ustedes entrenarlos.

-Está bien padre, será como diga.

Edward salió de la sala del trono de su padre y se dirigió hacia el área de entrenamiento en donde se encontraban Emmett de Caballería y Jasper, quien tenía una habilidad innata para las estrategias y asaltos en el campo de batalla.

-¿Quiénes serán tus niñeras?

Le dijo Emmett en tono de burla.

-No es gracioso Emmett, recuerda que a ti te darán ordenes al igual que a mí.

-Sí, pero al menos nosotros tendremos hombres entrenándonos, no niños pequeños. Félix y Dimitri son unos gigantes y muy buenos en batalla, no entiendo cómo es que es Ion, es quien te entrenara y no Jacob, después de todo él, es el general.

-Pues les informo que están equivocados. Félix, Dimitri y Jacob son los segundos al mando de Solomon, Alec e Ion, ellos son lo generales.

-Pero ellos parecen más bien mujeres, vi a Ion una vez, y no es más que un niño, Solomon y Alec son parecidos al él. ¿En que estará pensando tu padre?

-Bueno, por lo menos he visto a Solomon peleando. No sé cómo se hacen para siempre estar cubiertos con esas cosas en la cabeza.

-Alec es un muy buen estratega Edward, recuerdas el asalto que planeo el mes pasado contra los York, la verdad, si aprenderé algo de estrategias de él, lo lamento mucho por ti amigo mio nunca hemos visto a Ion en batalla, pero recuerdo que los pocos caballeros que fueron con él y sus hombres a esa emboscada, dijeron que él más bien parecía un fantasma y que en su escuadrón la mayoría de los hombres no igualaban la estatura de ninguno de ellos.

-No sé qué piensan ustedes, pero yo voy a descubrir que es lo que ocultan los Swan, después de todo ¿Cuál es el misterio con sus caballeros y mí prometida en no mostrar el rostro?

Dijo Edward. La verdad a todos les intrigaba los Swan, pero nadie tenía el suficiente valor para adentrarse allí sin ser invitado. Con esta visita se daría un momento más que oportuno para ello y lo aprovecharía.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola.<strong>_

_**Nueva historia. **_

_**Espero que sea de su agrado.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto. **_

_**Settgel.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M. la historia es de mi invención.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo anterior...<strong>

_-No sé qué piensan ustedes, pero yo voy a descubrir que es lo que ocultan los Swan, después de todo ¿Cuál es el misterio con sus caballeros y mí prometida en no mostrar el rostro? _

_Dijo Edward. La verdad a todos les intrigaba los Swan, pero nadie tenía el suficiente valor para adentrarse allí sin ser invitado. Con esta visita se daría un momento más que oportuno para ello y lo aprovecharía._

* * *

><p><strong>DOS CARAS DE UN MISMO AMOR<strong>

**Continuación...**

-No lo sabemos pero ¿Qué harás con Tanya Edward? Mira que si tu padre se entera de que andas metiéndote en camas de las doncellas teniendo tu matrimonio a menos de siete meses..., te ahorcaría. No podrás llevarla con tigo y esa gente…; no sabemos de los que son capases, mira que si hay algo que los define es el silencio y los secretos.

-Se nos permite llevar un sirviente, la llevare a ella o ¿Acoso creen que aguantare tanto entrenamiento sin descargarme? Tanya me servirá mientras estemos allí, lego veré como conservarla si mi quería prometida no llega a saciarme. No dudo que pueda encontrar a quien ocupe su lugar con facilidad.

Dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si de debatiera sobre las herraduras de cualquier caballo. Sus amigos le miraron con una gran sonrisa y cambiaron el tema.

-Según nos dijeron los caballeros de Swan, el entrenamiento de ellos no era fácil, incluso duermen en casa apostadas en los perímetro del castillo interior pues no se sabe cuándo los despertaran para algún entrenamiento, de verdad Edward.

Dijo Jasper pasando sus manos por su abundante pelo color oro y fijaba sus ojos azules hacia su amigo.

-Uno de ellos, me dijo que Ion es el peor, que cuando entreno con el casi no se podía levantar por días e Ion seguía igual. Nos dijo que una vez los pusieron tres días a esperar a una guarnición solo para probar sus cuerpos y que cuando llegaron eran los hombres de Solomon, amigos, y aun así no tuvieron piedad. Nos dijeron que Ion es capaz de causar dolor al punto del desmayo y que las heridas no le duelen, solo sigue y al terminar la batalla se cura. Ellos le llaman el fantasma por la forma en que se mueve y ese atuendo de tela que utiliza para las emboscadas. Ellos le respetan Edward, pero sobre todo le temen..., aun no lo entiendo.

Dijo Emmett mirando al que era su amigo de frente.

-Vamos, esa es una exageración, es solo un niño cuidado por su padre. Su único punto peligroso es que Charlie Swan quiera colgarnos si lo lastimamos.

-No lo sé Edward, mira que tu padre ya nos advirtió que no lleváramos a flojos.

-Si, a mí también me advirtió sobre Ion y su hermana, Creo que él sabe algo que no nos ha dicho, es que habla con… orgullo sobre Ion.

Edward organizo a su gente, unos veinte hombres y diez mujeres con su hijos, entre ellas Tanya, se dirigieron hacia Swan como lo habían previsto, guiados por uno de los caballeros de Swan, nunca habían traspasado las murallas de la ciudad. Al llegar todos se maravillaron con la belleza del lugar. Esperaban encontrar una villa como cualquier otra, pero, al penetrar las murallas se encontraron con: caminos cubiertos con lo que parecía ser piedras de varios tonos extraídas, al parecer, de los ríos, casas de una belleza única y campos de cultivo bien organizados y aunque no se divisaba ríos cerca podían notar la tierra húmeda en las orillas de los sembradíos. Caminaron más de una hora antes de ver lo que eran las murallas internas de la ciudad y los que sería su hogar por más de seis meses. Había que admitirlo, Swan estaba muy bien resguardada.

Al llegar tres mujeres cubiertas y con el escudo de la ciudad se presentaron ante ellos seguidos por un imponente hombre que ya conocían con el nombre de Jacob.

-Buenas tardes caballeros y bienvenidos a Swan.

Acto seguido dos hombres más se acercaron.

-Ellos son Félix Turna y Dimitri Dtara. Ellos serán sus guías y segundos al mando de quienes estén a cargo del General Solomon y el General Alec. Ellos los guiaran a sus casas, por favor se-párense por divisiones, pues a partir de este momento comienza su entrenamiento.

Los hombres y sus familias se miraron unos a otros sorprendido por el anuncio de la mujer sin nombre. Edward se adelantó y hablo en nombre de todos, llevaban casi un día de camino a cuestas y las familias debían estar agotadas.

-Mi señora, mis hombres están cansados por el viaje y sus familias también.

-Creí que Sir. Carlisle les había dicho como era todo aquí, pero no se preocupen al guiarlos sus familias serán ayudadas por las esposas de nuestros caballeros, estarán muy cómodas allí. Mi señor Cullen, por favor sígame.

-¿No nos ha dicho su nombre mí señora?

-Isabella Marie Swan, mi señor y yo estaré a cargo de que este cómodo de ahora en más. Tendremos una cena luego de que sus hombres se presenten a los nuestros formalmente, ahora si es tan amable mi señor sígame.

Edward se quedó pasmado, nunca se imaginó que su propia prometida lo recibiría y menos que lo único que vería de ella era una túnica dorada y una voz _¿Cómo podría alguien conocer a otra persona así? _La mujer parecía querer darle ordenes, cosa insólita para los allí presentes y en especial chocante para él, pero como su padre le advirtió, nada era como él creía.

En cambio Isabella analizaba y observaba la forma en que el muchacho se movía pensó que era majestuoso. Alguna vez le dijeron que su prometido era hermoso, pero esto superaba todas sus expectativas -_aunque nunca lo admitiría_ _en voz alta_- el trabajo de Ion a partir de ahora era doblegarlo hasta el cansancio y cuidarse de no hacerle mucho daño como le había prometido a su padre.

-Sera un honor mi señora. ¿Dónde vivirá las doncellas que trajimos desde nuestro castillo?

-En la torre sur junto con la nuestra. Sue se encargara de ello en poco tiempo, solo deben esperarla en la entrada del castillo. Ella es la responsable del castillo y todo su mantenimiento, así que cualquier orden de ella es como si fuera mía, de mi hermano o de mi padre, yo manejo la administración de la cocina pero ella manda allí.

-No se preocupe mi señora, no habrá problemas.

Entraron al castillo, Edward e Isabella se quedaron solos en cuanto sus acompañantes giraron en otro pasillo. Llegaron al dormitorio.

-Estos serán sus aposentos, yo estoy al final del pasillo así que si necesita algo no dude en llamar. En media hora mi hermano lo recogerá para llevarlo al campo de práctica, tenga cuidado y mucha suerte.

-Gracias mi señora.

Isabella se dirigió a su aposento. Ion, en su cuarto, se colocó su armadura con su máscara y trenzo sus cabellos, tomo los túneles para darle la vuelta al lugar, Edward lo esperaba en la puerta.

-Mi señor.

Saludo Edward inclinando la cabeza. Pero Ion, lo vio solo con una espada en mano y eso le molesto.

-Señor Cullen ¿Dónde está su armadura?

-Solo será un entrenamiento mi señor.

-Nuestros entrenamientos son distintos y lo hacemos como si estuviéramos en batalla y eso significa que nos colocamos nuestras armaduras y peleamos, eso es lo que somos caballeros y _no hay caballero sin armadura_ ¿o sí?

Edward tenía ganas de matar al niño idiota ¿Cómo osaba en hablarle así? él le doblaba la estatura y de seguro la fuerza, pero aun así debió de admitir que su fuerza de mando era impresionante y no parecía inmutado por su estatura. Coloco su armadura y cuando salió, noto que Ion no se había movido del mismo lugar en el cual lo dejo, estaba sorprendido, Ion parecía una estatua y se sorprendió de su agilidad para tomar camino entre los pasillos del castillo.

-Memorice el camino señor Cullen, es la única vez que se lo mostrare.

_Eso era una broma, ese lugar era enorme._

Llegaron al campo de entrenamiento y Edward se sorprendió al no ver nada allí, era una gigantesca plaza empedrada y con cientos de antorchas en todo su rededor, Ion lo guió por unas escaleras un piso por debajo de ella y vio a todos sus hombre en el centro de ella.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es el inicio de su entrenamiento señor Cullen, usted y sus hombres aprenderán a ver. Esto es el primer paso, estarán aquí durante diez horas al día, simularemos batallas tendrán que organizar a sus hombres los estamos probando para saber qué tan hábiles son, señor Cullen... No me decepcione. Mi padre me ha hablado muy bien de usted y yo quiero saber si mi hermana será bien cuidada.

Edward no sabía si ahorcarlo o descuartizarlo, ¿Cómo se atrevía a poner en duda el valor de él y de sus hombres? Se dirigió al centro de la muy pobre iluminada sala y se encontró con la cara de furia de Emmett y Jasper.

-¿Qué es lo que se creen?

Dijo un muy visible enojado Emmett.

-Esto es un insulto Edward.

Dijo Jasper en un tono de voz no acostumbrado en él.

-No se preocupen, ya les daremos su merecidos a esos encapuchados. El principito me dijo que debemos tener una estrategia de defensa y que nos enseñaran a ver, lo que no será difícil ya que todo está a la vista, ¿Qué opinas Jasper?

-Será sencillo haremos la tradicional estrategia de defensa con arqueros detrás y escuderos delante aunque no entiendo lo de que nos enseñaran a ver.

En esos momentos Félix se acercó y les dijo:

-Como les dijo el general Ion, se les enseñara a ver. Tienen treinta minutos para organizar una defensa a oscuras ya que todas las lámparas de esta habitación se apagaran. Deberán saber dónde están sus hombres y cuáles son, comunicarse sin utilizar la vista, es el objetivo de este entrenamiento, les advierto que pronto se sentirán aturdidos, al menos luego de cinco horas. No usen sus ojos, sus oídos son mejores en este momento para ustedes, las espadas y otras armas están prohibidas, al menos por el momento, ya que no queremos que nos hagan o se hagan daño a ustedes. Sonara una alarma a la hora indicada y se irán las luces.

¿Qué era todo aquello? ¿Es que en Swan estaban locos? Pensó Edward, mientras miraba a sus generales, los cuales estaban igual de impactados que él.

-Seguiremos igual, hemos entrenado a oscuras antes y si nosotros no vemos ellos tampoco.

La media hora paso, Edward y sus hombres se quedaron en la más grande oscuridad que jamás habían visto. Pasaron dos horas y empezaron a escuchar el ruido de sus armaduras chocar, sus pies cambiar de lugar y la respiración de todos, pero nada más. Una hora más, ya se sentían completamente cansados agotados y les dolía la cabeza, de pronto escucharon uno de los hombres gritar y luego nada. Todos se movían intranquilos y sus propios ruidos se hicieron más sonoros pero no sentían nada más. Así fueron gritando uno, dos, tres, cuatro... doce… quince y finalmente diecisiete hombres. Las luces se encendieron, Emmett, Edward y Jasper se horrorizaron al ver más de treinta hombres a su rededor ¿En qué momento llegaron? no lo notaron u escucharon y sus hombres no estaban.

-Es el fin de este ejercicio, señor Cullen, me podría decir ¿Que aprendieron usted y sus generales en estas Ocho horas, que les falto?

Pregunto Ion en tono paciente y firme.

-¿Ocho horas?

-Si señor Cullen, Ocho horas.

-¡No nos han enseñado nada ¿Dónde están mis hombres?!

-Fueron a descansar señor Cullen, este ejercicio era para ustedes, no para ellos. Son ustedes los que deben tener la fortaleza suficiente para enfrentarse a esta clase de emboscada y así mantener a sus hombres con vida. ¿Nos escucharon llegar?

-No.

-Sin embargo, siempre estuvimos aquí y como Félix les dijo: tienen que saber escuchar cuáles son sus hombres y cuáles no, los sonidos, señor Cullen, los enseñan a ver y eso es lo que les hemos tratado de ensenar hoy. Sé que están cansados, pero al final de un día de batalla en la cual la oscuridad llega, es el momento más vulnerable y mejor para hacer una emboscada, yo lo sé. Los sonidos era lo único que escucho ¿No es así señor Cullen? Su cuerpo está más tenso al igual que sus ojos que según mi experiencia deben dolerles.

-¿Qué clase de batalla cree usted que tendremos?

-No lo sabemos, señor Cullen, esta es la cuestión. El ejercicio ha terminado, mi padre y mi hermana nos esperan lo guiare de vuelta ya que se sentirá aturdido por un par de horas, es normal, se acostumbrara con el tiempo.

Salieron de la sala y fuera ya estaba oscuro, las antorchas iluminaban la extensa plaza pero al ver que las luces estaban dentro de grandes embaces de cristal cubiertos con algún metal y la lluvia no aminoraba sus llamas, se maravillaron. Todo el castillo tenía la misma clase de iluminación y empezó a pensar que su padre había hecho bien en tomar esa decisión. Pero aún no lo admitiría pues hasta ahora solo había visto trampas y juegos de escondidas de un niñato estúpido.

Se estaba aseando cuando las puertas de su aposento se abrieron y dejo ver a Tanya. Se acercó a él y empezó a pasar sus manos por su torso desnudo.

-Mi amor... ¿Cuándo podremos estar juntos? Esa mujer del demonio me ha puesto hacer un sinnúmero de tareas Eddy.

Edward la atrajo hacia él y sin más descargo su frustración en ella, la sujeto y pego de una pared, metió su mano debajo de su falda lo cual lo hiso gritar, introdujo un dedo en ella y en pocos segundo la acomodo en sus caderas y la penetro haciéndola gritar aún más fuerte, arremetió contra ella sin ninguna precaución ni amor, pues no lo sentía. Solo quería descargarse y no le importaba más nada, arremetía como animal mientras Tanya gritaba como una loca bajo sus fuertes manos, las cuales había colocado sobre su boca. La despego de la pared y la llevo al piso donde empujo aún más fuerte contra su sexo, le dolía como un infierno, pero eso a ella le gustaba, lo que fuera que él le diera ella lo aceptaría. Finalmente él se descargó fuera de ella y se dispuso a colocarse las ropas dejándola en el suelo aturdida como si nada hubiese pasado. Se dispuso a salir del cuarto y ella agarrándose de las paredes pregunto.

-¿Dónde vas Eddy? Creí que te quedarías con migo esta noche.

-Creíste mal Tanya, no te quedaras aquí ni esta ni otra noche, solo ven cuando el entrenamiento termine y yo pueda gozarte. Yo voy al comedor, me presentaran a la que será mi esposa.

-¿Qué, Eddy creí que nos casaríamos? ¿Cómo que esposa? ¿Desde cuándo?

-Siempre he estado prometido Tanya, desde que nací. A ti solo te ofrezco mi verga, si te interesa te buscare cuando se me antoje venirme y si no vuelve a Cullen no te necesito para nada más.

Sin más salió del cuarto dejando a Tanya con el cuerpo entumecido y el corazón destrozado ya que ella amaba al maldito y su verga era su obsesión. Nunca antes la habían cogido como él lo hacía y la sensación siempre le duraba días corriendo por su coño, por sus venas y su piel. Así que se dispuso a ir hacia la cocina y esperar al día siguiente para volver a sentir su coño quemando por la poderosa y gran verga de su señor.

Edward llego al comedor y allí estaban cinco mesas con unas treinta personas cada una. Vio a sus hombres y a los que se suponían eran caballeros de Swan con sus cabezas cubiertas y sus trenzas que sobresalían por sus espaldas, en una sexta mesa, vio a sus generales y algunos de los generales de Swan con el rey, quien estaba junto a tres mujeres de hermosura insoportable; eran las únicas que no llevaban túnicas.

Isabella estaba más que decepcionada en ese momento, no le gusto el comportamiento nervioso de Edward en el cuarto oscuro en el entrenamiento con Ion, y el hecho de que haya dejado que sus hombres fueran capturados sin siquiera dar un puñetazo. Sintió su mirada sobre ella y sin más les sostuvo la mirada, se veía más hermoso aseado aunque su cabello seguía igual de rebelde. Media hora antes había visto a esa mujer entrar a su recamara y la escucho cuando grito por primera vez, entonces supo, que su futuro esposo no era nada inocente. Pero aun así, no le importo, aun que estaba furiosa con él ya que ella merecía respeto.

-Buenas noches mi rey, gracias por la cena a mis hombres. Están exhaustos y su hijo no los dejo descansar del viaje.

-Lo siento pero es la forma de Swan, en las batallas es igual aunque me han dicho que han tenido mucha compasión de usted y sus hombres, por lo general ese ejercicio dura más de dos días para los caballeros de Swan.

-Es demasiado, es un infierno estar allí.

-Pero aun así, noto que nuestros hombres no fueron percibidos y se lo aseguro, estaban frente suyo. Deben aprender a escuchar y ver con el sonido, eso es lo primero que mi hijo enseña. Bueno... esta es mi hija Isabella, ella me ha pedido mostrarle el rostro al igual que sus damas ya que quiere que de rostro y cuerpo a la voz. Por costumbre solo será esta noche ya que mañana tendremos un banquete público y ella tendrá que vestir su túnica nuevamente, es solo por seguridad y así mi hija lo ha querido ya que su hermano tiene prohibido mostrar el rostro, será el príncipe, pero se rige por las normas de Swan.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

**Gracias a todas por sus alertas y mensajes. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado y no decepcionarlos.**

**Si tienen alguna duda pueden dejar sus inquietudes o enviarme un PM, les responderé en cuanto sea posible.**

**Besos y muchas gracias a:**

_**CorimarCautela**_

_**alicia-cuny.2010**_

_**SherlyMina**_

_**Lyd Macan**_

_**Moni Camacho**_

_**bbluelilas**_

_**cullen calcetines**_

_**lexa0619**_

_**marieisahale**_

**Gracias por sus apoyo desde el primer capitulo.**

**Nos leemos...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M. la historia es de mi invención.**

* * *

><p><strong>DOS CARAS DE UN MISMO AMOR<strong>

**Continuación...**

La niña era hermosa -eso era obvio- pero en sus ojos veía fuerza, y le miraba con rabia. Le extendió la mano y este la tomo y le beso, la piel de ella emitía un olor a frutas frescas y un leve toque de canela. Era suave, aunque se sorprendía, pues las noto fuertes. También sintió un extraño deseo de no soltarla y eso lo perturbo un poco, la niña tan solo tenía diecinueve años, él tenía veinticuatro, pero ese vestido que traía puesto marcaba las más deliciosas curvas que él había visto, muy bien definidas y no quería ni pensar cómo se sentirían. Su cabello le llagaba hasta su cintura, era abundante y de un marrón que la hacía ver con la piel de porcelana.

-Es un placer nuevamente mi señora, espero que os conozcáis mejor, como es la voluntad de vuestros padres.

-Lo mismo os digo, mi señor... Antes que olvide; las doncellas no puede estar en los aposentos reales cuando están ocupados, ya que su trabajo se limita a las horas en que los caballeros están en entrenamiento…

Edward la observo y en ella vio un dejo de rabia en sus ojos ¿Acaso había visto a Tanya?, Emmett casi se atraganto con la bebida que tomaba y Jasper empezó a toser de manera furiosa ya que ambos sabían a lo que la niña se refería.

-…De todos modos, he de asegurarme de informar a Sue de la situación para que no vuelva a repetirse.

Y en ese momento, Edward maldijo a todos los dioses y demonios por su suerte.

-No os preocupéis, mi señora, no ocurrirá nuevamente.

Edward se sentó, quedando frente a Isabella, a su lado había una muy voluptuosa rubia de ojos muy azules y otra niña de ojos miel con el pelo totalmente en punta en la parte de enfrente y largo hasta sus caderas en la parte de atrás, totalmente alocado para una mujer _¿Qué clases de mujeres son las de Swan?_ Vio como sus amigos y generales no pestañeaban mirando a las mujeres a sí que dijo.

-Mis disculpas, mi señora, estos son mis generales Emmett McCarty y Jasper Wicklow, creo que estáis bajo el mando de sus generales, Solomon y Alec.

-Así es... Ellos no han podido presentaos, se encuentran preparando el campo para el entrenamiento de mañana, les han enviado escusas, y sí, ellos estarán bajo su cargo a partir de mañana, a excepción de cuando estén en el cuarto oscuro según tengo entendido. Estas sois mis acompañantes, Alice Brandon, Rossalie Hale y este es Jacob Black el segundo al mando de mi hermano y mi guardia desde mi nacimiento.

La velada acabo entre bromas y conversaciones por parte de todos, en toda la noche tanto Edward como Isabella no dejaban de mirarse y sostenerse la mirada, ella se dispuso a retirarse y de inmediato él la siguió. Se dirigió al balcón de sus aposentos y Edward la vio allí y se colocó a su lado.

-Es una linda noche ¿No es así mi señora?

-Siempre lo es, luego de una tormenta mi señor.

-Lamento el incidente de la alcoba, le os aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir.

Dijo Edward sorprendiéndose así mismo por su afirmación ¿Que hacia el dándole cuentas? Al fin y al cabo solo era una mujer. Ya encontraría la forma de verse con Tanya.

-Le os aseguro mi señor, que no había visto un comportamiento tal en ningún hombre que conozca. Los hombres de Swan son leales a su corazón y a su deber, nunca faltarían de tal modo. Creo que será otra lección que aprenderéis en su estancia en Swan.

-No os juzgue sin conocer, mi señora, soy leal, eso lo aprendí de mi padre.

-Pero aun así, le falla a su señora, mi señor, y, aun no la ha poseído... Mi padre me ha dicho que sabe hablar otras lenguas ¿No es así?

Dijo cambiando el tema y dejando a Edward un poco conmocionado.

-Así es mi señora, se hablar el francés y leo y escribo otros dialectos. Mi padre dice que usted y su hermano tenéis habilidades ocultas.

-Mi hermano y yo fuimos enviado a otras tierras por mi padre, al igual que otros de Swan, para aprender. Todo lo que Swan es, es porque así nuestros reyes lo han dictado... También sus secretos. Somos ricos en conocimientos y estos nos han hecho prosperar en la fortuna. Nuestra gente vive feliz y eso los hace ser más fieles pues, no les falta nada. Es la razón por la os enviamos a aprender. Es más fácil gobernar un pueblo que tiene conciencia de lo que su Rey os dice, que uno que es completamente ignorante de las palabras pronunciada por sus líderes.

-Ya veo..., pero aun no ha respondido, ¿Cuáles son sus habilidades mi señora?

-Eso será algo que os quiero que descubra con el tiempo mi señor. Pero mientras tanto le ayudare a que mi hermano no os mate, porque créame, lo que le hiso hoy no es nada.

-¿A qué os refiere mi señora? ¿Cómo sabéis vos lo que su hermano hace?

-El me cuenta, siempre ha sido así. Por él tome la prohibición de taparme el rostro. Solo a usted he de mostrárselo mi señor, desde que nací ha estado dicho. Lo os enseñaré a ver mi señor. Sé que puede dar mucho más y mi hermano se encuentra un poco desilusionado de su comportamiento.

-Es que no sé qué esperaba él mi señora. Mis hombres y yo hicimos lo que estamos acostumbrados hacer, pero no lo vimos venir en ningún momento, era todo muy confuso. ¿Qué es lo que os proponía enseñarme? ¿Qué queréis de mí?

-Que luchara... La primera vez que él entro a un cuarto oscuro, fue en un monasterio muy lejos de aquí, con hombres con otra piel y de cabello ausente, no conocía a nadie y no permitieron que Jacob entrara con él. Le dieron la misma tarea que a vos, pero a él, tuvieron que someterlo. En cuanto escuchó el primer grito corrió hacia allí, pero no toco nada. Se dijo así mismo que estaban cerca, así que avanzó y tiro puñetazos en la oscuridad. Ordeno que formaran triángulos, esos hombres no le conocían y apenas les interesaba lo que él hiciera pero tenían la orden de obedecer aunque no les gustase. Así duraron treinta horas antes de que le arrebataran sus veinte hombres. Mi hermano, solo tenía trece años mí señor. Los hombres, entonces, lo consideraron un líder digno y capaz de proteger a los suyos y lo respetaron como un igual. Vos, mi señor, no hiso nada. Y duro solo ocho horas.

-Entonces él…

-Él esperaba que hiciera algo más, que le demostrara a sus hombres que siempre los protegería. Quería que sus hombres lo respetaran aún más, un buen líder siempre defiende a los suyos, vos y sus generales -en esta ocasión- solo os defendieron así mismos y los dejaron ir a todos.

Edward se sintió avergonzado y miro a la niña a su lado mientras le sonreía a la gran luna que se veía en el oscuro cielo. Ella era hermosa y no dudaba que sería una gran señora, pero su presencia lo perturbaba y no podía pensar racionalmente, solo quería dejarse guiar por la pequeña niña; Y eso era algo que no debía dejar que pasara.

-¿Me enseñara a ver? ¿Acaso su hermano le mostró?, creí que en Swan estaba prohibido llevar mujeres al área de entrenamiento mientras los hombres estuviesen en el lugar, por esa razón la ley del monasterio y esas reglas ¿No?

-Lo sé, y lo está mi señor, pero si no os ha notado, Swan hace muchas cosas que vosotros no, y, mi hermano y yo nunca le hemos rendido cuentas a nadie.

-Entonces para él ¿Vos es igual que todos?

-Así es.

-¿Cuándo me enseñara? ¿Y dónde?

-Ahora y no necesito el área de entrenamiento.

La vio caminar con lentitud delante de él y esperarlo frente a su puerta, la abrió aun sorprendido de la actitud de la niña. La vio entrar a sus aposentos con tanta seguridad que a el mismo lo ofusco y lo hiso sentir ese don de mando que había sentido antes en su hermano.

-¿Qué haréis aquí mi señora?

-Ya lo sabe mi señor, ya os he dicho. Ahora necesito que se coloque su armadura y luego cierre los ojos.

Edward ya había dictaminado en su interior que aquel lugar era extraño, así que la extraña petición de la niña no fue puesta en cuestión y como ella le había pedido se colocó su armadura completamente.

-Ya estoy listo, mi señora.

-Debe hacer silencio…

Ella prosiguió a caminar por la habitación y apagar las luces, ya lo extraño a él no le sorprendía.

-…quiero que me diga lo que estoy haciendo.

Ella dio unos pasos hacia él y luego se detuvo.

-Habéis caminado mi señora.

-¿Hacia dónde?

-Hacia mí.

-Bien.

Ella se acercó más y se sentó en un extremo de la cama.

-¿Qué hice ahora, mi señor?

-No lo sé, mi señora, solo la escuche caminar…

Ella se acercó a él, la atraía de una forma que jamás creía posible, lo quería sentirlo cerca, él olía como a almizclé y sus ojos la habían hechizado en toda la noche.

-La siento cerca mi señora…

-¿Cómo sabéis?

-Escucho vuestra respiración, es pausada y suave.

-¿Cómo es la vuestras, mi señor?

-¿Cómo?

-Vuestra respiración ¿Cómo es mi señor? ¿La puede vos escuchar, distinguirla de entre muchas? debéis aprender a escucharla, si la reconocéis la podréis diferenciar de otra aunque este junto a vos como yo ahora.

El empezó a percibir un agradable aroma y calor cerca de él, su respiración se escuchaba, estaba frente suyo.

-¿Dónde estoy mi señor?

Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

-Frente a mí, mi señora.

-Trate de tocarme, sabéis mi estatura en comparación con la vuestras, así que sabréis donde estoy por la distancia de mi voz y hasta el calor que emana de mi cuerpo, debe sentiros mi señor..., eso es ver, pero debéis saber que si no reconocéis vuestros propias sonidos no los diferenciara de otros. El metal de nuestras armaduras tiene sonidos distintos al vuestro ¿Cómo suena vuestras armadura, mi señor? ¿Podéis tocarme si hago esto?

Ella golpeó un pequeño cuenco y se alejó. Edward estiró el brazo hacia ella pero ya no estaba y empezó a comprender, no la había escuchado alejarse solo el sonido del cuenco, es como ver solo debía entrenar sus sentidos.

-Gracias mi señora, ahora entiendo lo que su hermano me ha dicho.

Ella empezó a encender las luces y le regalo una gran sonrisa asintió y empezó a marcharse.

-Buenas noches mi señor.

-Buenas noches mi señora Isabella.

-Bella, me gusta que me llaméis Bella, mi señor.

Ella salió del cuarto y se empezó a dar golpes mentales_ "Bella" _solo Jacob la llamaba así y eso era cuando solo estaban los dos. Disfruto al ayudarlo y le sorprendió que aprendiera en varias horas lo que a Ion y a ella misma les tomo más de dos semanas, aunque debía admitir que si le hubiesen enseñado como ella lo hiso con él, todo hubiese sido muy fácil.

Edward estaba aún de pie mirando la puerta cerrada, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión y tenía la necesidad de que ella se acercará aún más y dejarla allí, empezó a preguntarse ¿Qué otras cosas guardaba la princesa de Swan? Su señora era magnifica, y él, ya había caído ante ella, _-aunque no lo admitiría jamás-_ ya no tenía voluntad propia haría e iría donde ella quisiera. Estaba perdido y avergonzado de sí mismo.

Esa noche salió y se dirigió hasta el gran comedor, allí estaban las criadas limpiando el lugar, entre ella Tanya, tenía que aclarar su mente y sacarse aquel inútil pensamiento de su cabeza, y, ¿Que mejor estrategia que con un buen coño aprisionando su verga? Tanya se reunió con él una hora más tarde en uno de los establos del castillo, y la cogió entre desechos de animales y paja, ese día, le dio a Tanya el placer de disfrutar un devastador orgasmo dado por su lengua, los dientes y sus labios, mientras aprisionaba sus pezones entre sus dedos y ella chillaba por las nuevas caricias que su señor le regalaba, pero, en realidad, él deseo que fuera otra la que estuviese allí y más que una liberación, aquella noche el coño de esa mujer se convirtió en una condena. Cuando al fin llego su liberación lo único que deseaba era sacarse el olor de Tanya de entre sus piernas.

Fue al rio que estaba tras los establos y como si fuera un purificador, lavo su cuerpo en aquel lugar mientras la luna le bañaba su cuerpo, luego fue a dormir, pero no lo consiguió.

A la mañana siguiente, o más bien, como una hora después, tocaron a su aposento y cuando se despabilo, colocó su armadura. Tenía el cuerpo entumecido, abrió y dejo ver a quien por su insignia sabía era Jacob.

-Mi señor Ion lo quiere en la arena en diez minutos.

El hombre se retiró y Edward fue tras de él. Llegaron a la arena y vio a Ion en un traje negro en tela, descalzo y con las manos atadas con pedazos de tela sobre sus dedos. Unos hombres de la misma estatura de Ion se le acercaron y empezaron a desvestirle para luego empezarle a colocar un traje igual al del príncipe.

-Hoy vuestras lección será privada al igual que a vuestras generales, vuestras hombres la estáis recibiendo en grupo, pero, lo que os enseñare aquí es solo para vos, no os haré pasar por esto ante ellos.

-Sí, mi señor.

-Aprenderéis a resistir el dolor, no como el de una espada golpeando vuestra piel, sino algo más profundo, y, al sentirlo aprenderás a propinar, así cuando una espada atraviese vuestro costado lo único que sentiréis es la presión del metal pero no os detendréis pues habéis sentido algo aun peor.

-¿Qué? ¿A caso os torturará?

-No, solo os enseñare a sobrevivir ya que si no aprendéis esto ahora no podré enseñaros mucho. Mi hermana ya me informado que aprendéis rápido, espero que no la os decepcione, le tiene en estima, pero aun no le he aprobado.

Ion sin aviso alguno, lanzo un golpe en la parte superior del hombro de Edward este sintió que lo golpeaban en el corazón y grito de dolor, mas Ion no se detuvo.

-Esto no os hará ningún mal, siempre y cuando lo retire. Puedes inmovilizar a vuestro adversario en batalla con esto, en especial, si te dobla en tamaño y fuerza. Es una vergüenza que vuestros hombres le vean gritar de dolor y es la razón por la cual solo entremos nosotros en este cuarto, se lo que el honor de un caballero implica y le aseguro que cuidare el vuestro siempre que pueda.

Ion volvió a golpearlo y el sintió que nada había pasado, vio al niño parado frente a él y empezó a sentir una gran admiración, si hubiesen estado en batalla Ion, lo habría matado sin esfuerzo alguno.

-Lo haré otra vez y quiero que os concentréis ya que no os enseñare donde golpear deberéis sentirlo, que vuestros sentidos se acostumbren al dolor y deja que vuestra mente analice la situación.

-No espe…

Pero ya era tarde, Ion volvió arremeter y esta vez lo golpeo dos veces, trato de concentrarse pero lo único que sentía era dolor no podía alzar sus brazos y sentía que no podía respirar.

-Se os está dificultando reparar, siente que no consigue aire, es normal. Si no tratas de tranquilizaros perderos el conocimiento… Dígame señor Cullen ¿Dónde siente el dolor? Concéntrese y dígame donde duele más.

Se quedó un momento y se dio cuenta que el hombro derecho era donde más dolía.

-Ya lo sabéis ¿Verdad? ahora, piense en algo que os agrade y dejadlo allí y trate de moverse.

A su mente llego la imagen de su madre siempre hermosa y cariñosa, Esme Cullen, era la mujer que todo hijo de Cullen merecía, hermosa, dulce y sobre todo sumisa, amante de sus padre y reina devota. Era su madre y la amaba con toda su alma. Él nunca conoció amor más grande que aquel que profesaba por ella. Sin embargo, no pasó nada, aun dolía aunque le agrado el recuerdo. Luego, recordó a Isabella y su rostro frente al suyo, sus ojos y su caminar y eso lo hiso sonreír, sentía un gran alivio y cuando la imagen se fue, seguía sintiendo aquel infernal dolor en su cuerpo haciéndolo salir del momentáneo silencio que embargo su garganta en ese momento.

-¡No lo dejéis ir, re-tenedlo y levantaos!

Dijo Ion, al ver el leve cambio en el rostro del hombre. Y así lo hiso, la imagen de Bella se quedó y él se puso de pie. Aunque su cuerpo temblaba y creía que se desmayaría. Ion lo veía y supo el dolor que él sentía. Recordó la agonía que sintió cuando a los once años un hombre de piel casi como el caramelo la llevo al límite y se desmayó.

-Os golpeare nuevamente, señor Cullen, será aún peor, pero quiero que resistáis.

Lo hiso y Edward cayó al suelo, Ion vio sus ojos voltearse por el dolor que sentía. Ion sabía que él estaba agonizando, pero debía hacer su trabajo, esto le podría salvar la vida en cualquier batalla, se agacho y le dijo.

-Aférrate a la imagen de hace un momento, agárrala y no la soltéis. Sé que duele pero hacedlo.

Empezó a ver que Edward movía sus labios de una forma nerviosa pero lo vio ponerse en pie aunque tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía que en cualquier momento se caería, ya había superado sus expectativas en esas tres horas que llevaban en aquel lugar, pero aun así quería saber hasta dónde podría llegar.

-Abrid los ojos señor Cullen, en batalla debéis estar alerta... De nuevo.

Lo golpeo y lo vio caer al suelo nuevamente, lo vio intentar levantarse y tambalearse para luego caer de rodillas, y volver a levantarse, pero esta vez ya no cayo, se quedó estático y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa mientras con un grito de un moribundo llamaba a la persona que Ion menos imaginaba.

-¡Isabella!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Otro capítulo.<strong>_

_**Debo admitir que se me está haciendo un poco difícil escribir esto. Denme su opinión y sugerencias.**_

_**Gracias a todas por sus mensajes y a las lectoras silentes. Les quiero.**_

_**Settgel **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M. la historia es de mi invención.**

* * *

><p><strong>DOS CARAS DE UN MISMO AMOR<strong>

**Continuación...**

Ion estaba petrificado. Edward empezaba a convulsionar por el dolor que sentía, cuando reaccionó fue donde Edward estaba y le quito la los puntos de presión; de inmediato, él cayó al suelo desmayado.

Ion estaba de pie junto a él, lo contemplo mientras el recuperaba el ritmo de su respiración. Ese día a todos los hombres de Cullen fueron llevados a sus casas desmayados, nunca habían sentido tal dolor, pero lo de Edward fue diez veces más que sus hombres. A las dos horas, despertó con el cuerpo totalmente entumecido. Creía que moriría en ese lugar. Vio que en su habitación estaba Ion junto a su cama, sentía que lo miraba por debajo de su túnica y eso lo puso intranquilo.

-¿Por qué llamo a mi hermana, señor Cullen?

Ion estaba impaciente, esperaba mientras lo veía sentarse en la cama y pasar las manos por su cara.

-No lo sé. La primera vez que me dijisteis que buscara algo solo su imagen vino a mi mente y me sentí bien, solo ella llego a mí. Primero intente con mi madre, no os negare, pero se fue y no la recupere, pero ella... se quedó allí y alivio lo que estaba sintiendo.

-Renee, mi madre, era mi imagen cuando lo hicieron con migo, pero ellos nunca me dijeron que la buscara, yo tuve que buscarla por mi propia cuenta después de casi dos semanas sufriendo. Ellos dijeron que solo quien está incrustado en el corazón puede calmar el dolor de nuestros cuerpos no importa en donde este. Lo que me parece extraño es que mencionéis el nombre de Isabella, y no el de la mujer que estaba anoche con vos en los establos...

Edward abrió los ojos de manera exponencial, ¿Cómo era posible aquello? Ellos parecían tener ojos por doquier.

-... ¿Qué siente vos por mi hermana? ¿Por qué la nombráis si le estas entregando vuestro cuerpo a otra?

-¡Demonios! no lo sé. Mi señora vino anoche y no deseaba que se marchara..., le tengo miedo, nunca había sentido nada así antes..., no sé qué ciento. Para mí las mujeres solo son paridoras y uso para después de una batalla pero… la necesito.

-¿Se lo diréis?

-No, creo que me tomara como un loco, apenas nos vimos una noche. ¿Qué pensarías vos? Mas sabiendo lo que he hecho desde que llegue a este lugar. Y supongo que ella ya lo sabe, al parecer aquí los secretos son bien guardados para otros pero no entre vosotros.

-Así es... Creería, contestando vuestra pregunta, que vos es el más loco hombre que he conocido. Pero además el más valiente, mira que enamorarte de mí hermana. Ella vendrá a vos esta noche, estoy seguro, tratara de que sobrevivas a mí. Es un poco loca e incontrolable, la verdad te compadezco. Después de lo que vos ha hecho debe tener miedo de que lo haga hoy... más aún si vos ha prometido que no lo haría otra, le os recomiendo, señor Cullen, que no habléis del tema, así, tal vez, llegue a ver un nuevo sol... Suerte.

Al decir aquello Ion se carcajeo, aun no podía creer las palabras y salió de la habitación dejando a un Edward confundido y totalmente enamorado de su señora Bella.

Ion caminaba por el pasillo que se dirigía hacia el comedor de los caballeros en la parte sur del castillo, allí encontró a Alec, Sam (Solomon), Dimitri, Félix y Jacob comiendo y hablando cómodamente. Se sentó al extremo de la mesa junto a Sam y pregunto.

-¿Cómo les fue a vuestros hombres?

Sam le miro con desconcierto, le había tocado a McCarty y lo que el hombre sufrió, solo lo comparaba con su propio sufrimiento.

-Vamos Ion, aun no logro entender porque habéis dado esa orden... Esos hombres nunca habían sufrido como en las dos horas que entrenaron. La gran mayoría aún sigue vomitando, ¿Por qué lo habéis hecho? Todavía recuerdo cuando nos tocó a nosotros, creí que moriría hasta que encontré eso que vos decía.

-Es cierto, es cruel.

Dijo Félix.

-El príncipe lo consiguió y creedme, que seguiré hasta que pueda tomar una espada con ese dolor en su cuerpo.

Dijo desmadejando el trozo de pan que tenía frente suyo.

-Así que le habéis tomado cariño al General. Me sorprendes, después de todo creo que no se le hará tan difícil a Isabella el ir a la cama con Cullen. Que dice mi señor, la dejara embarazada en la primera noche o le faltara impulso.

Dijo Sam y todos en la mesa se rieron de un Ion muy, muy enojado.

-Cerrad la boca Sam, solo digo que es de admirar. Como habéis dicho, a excepción de vosotros y yo nadie lo había soportado hasta el golpe tres en un día, y él los soporto.

Se callaron al escuchar pasos cerca del comedor y por el pasillo dejar ver a los hombres de Edward con sus generales, los cuales, los miraban como si los quisieran despellejar. Luego entro Edward, Jasper y Emmett se acercaron a él y le dijeron:

-¿Dónde diablos habéis estado? ¿Sabéis lo que estos dementes nos hicieron hoy?

-Si lo sé... ¿Cuántos golpes soportaron?

-¿Qué, Entonces también lo hicieron con vos?

Edward asintió mientras tomo su lugar en la mesa.

-Ion, me demostró que nunca me ha dolido algo y descubrí algo que nunca imagine que existiría en mí.

-Habláis de a lo que ellos nos decían que nos aferráramos, ¡por Dios!, Edward, nadie entendió lo que esos dementes decían. Ahora sí creo lo que os decían los caballeros cuando peleáis juntos.

Dijo Emmett tirando con frustración de su corto pelo azabache.

-Por mi parte tienen mis respetos... ¿A qué os aferrasteis?

Le pregunto Jasper y se sorprendieron al verlo reír entre dientes.

-Será mejor que comamos amigos míos, según lo que tengo entendido, esto es solo el comienzo.

-Esta gente está demente y aún no he vuelto a ver a esa chica, Alice, quisiera hablarle aunque sea un momento. Pero nos dijeron que las mujeres solteras están en un monasterio durante el día y que a los hombres se les está prohibido ir allí. ¿Lo puedes creer? Primera cosa buena que encontramos y no la veremos, además de que nuestras habitaciones son cerradas durante las noches y las mujeres de aquí bien parecen monjas, ninguna nos da el mínimo caso. Por lo menos las familias de los hombres están bien cuidadas y alimentadas, incluso les están enseñando a leer a las mujeres, ellos están contentos por el trato hacia su familia, sé que de lo contrario estarían furiosos.

De pronto todos vieron como Ion se paraba junto al que conocían como Sam y decía.

-Mañana... será vuestro día de descanso, pero no el nuestro. Vosotros son expertos en espada, así que mañana os tocara entrenar nuestros cuerpos. Solo diremos que no se contengan pues nosotros tampoco lo haremos después de todo, ya creo que saben eso. El general Cullen estará a su cargo mañana, mientras que mis generales estarán a cargo los de él a partir de ahora... El banquete con el pueblo es esta noche, os recomiendo que no beban de más, ya que no queremos decepciones, estamos dando todo de nosotros para que vosotros aprendáis todo de nosotros y esperamos lo mismo.

Ion y los demás se marchó del comedor bajo la mirada de todos y la sonrisa malvada de Emmett quien ya le tenía el ojo puesto a Sam, le cobraría cada dolor provocado por cien.

Edward fue a sus aposentos y a los pocos minutos Tanya entro, pero esta vez la sed de Edward no era de ella, era del aliento de Isabella cerca suyo y de su voz llamándolo en la oscuridad.

-¿Qué quieres Tanya?

-Vengo como vos me dijo mi señor.

-Pues te puedes retirar, no os necesito de vuestros servicios.

-Pero mi señor, vos me dijo que viniese.

-No os requiero, Tanya. Es más, la próxima caravana que marche a Cullen vos ira con ella, ya no eres bienvenida en mi lecho.

-No os puedes hacer esto mi Señor yo… vos sabéis que os amo, no puede dejarme de esa forma, a si no, por favor os necesito.

-Vos muy bien sabia, que yo no os amaba y aun así aceptasteis, ahora, os digo, no os quiero a mi lado, y menos cerca de mi señora.

-¿Su señora?, ¿Vos estas enamorando de esa niña? ¡Por dios!, vos cree que puede darle el placer que yo os doy, ¡maldita!, vos no la amáis, es solo conveniente para Cullen, no la podéis quererle.

-¡Pues lo hago! y más os vales que os acostumbréis a verme a su lado porque en cuanto la tenga jamás la dejare ir o le faltare de algún modo de ahora en más y si vos pretendéis ser un estorbo, os quito de en medio, Tanya. La última vez que estuve con vos sentí asco por mi propio cuerpo.

De repente, la puerta del cuarto se abrió dejando ver el mismo emblema de Ion en un vestido lila y Edward, sabía que era Isabella, ella trato de irse y como un rayo él llego hasta ella y la dijo:

-No os marchéis mi señora, le estaba dando instrucciones a la señorita Tanya, tiene ordenes de irse en la próxima caravana a Cullen, mas nada, no os marchéis Mi señora Bella.

-Solo he venido a buscarle mi señor, mi padre os espera el trono y los invitados ya están en el salón, los caballeros están presentándose y conocerá a los herreros e ingenieros de Swan.

Se marchó y Edward tomo a Tanya del brazo sacándola del cuarto.

-Os quiero fuera de Swan mañana Tanya, ¡mañana!

-Se arrepentirá de esto mi señor, pero sabe que siempre estaré ahí para vos.

Tanya se marchó jurando que lo esperaría y que se marcharía pero en sus planes nunca había estado hacerlo, se quedaría en Swan un par de días así buscaría algo que venderle a ese terrateniente que le ofreció todo ese oro por información de los Swan. Esperaba obtenerla y en el camino, obtener la destrucción de Isabella Swan y el corazón de su señor.

Edward se dirigió al salón, se vistió lo más decente que le permitía su vestuario. Cuando llego, el salón estaba repleto de personas, todos los generales de Swan y al parecer sus familiares, todos se veían felices, pero su único objetivo era ver a su señora y hasta ahora no lo había conseguido. Se dirigió al trono en donde se encontraban el rey y su hijo, haciendo una reverencia, Ion lo invito a sentarse a su lado pero no hablo, en cambio se le escucho una risa oculta que se coló por debajo de su ajuar de la noche.

Al poco tiempo entraron Isabella, Alice y Rossalie al salón, y como era de esperarse, todos les prestaron atención. El rey se puso de pie y ayudo a su hija a sentarse. Traía un vestido ceñido a su piel con unos zapatos bajos su túnica era más corta y la piel de sus brazos estaba al descubierto al igual que su abdomen, Edward se alarmo _¡Pero si esa niña estaba desnuda!_ Miro al rey y a su hijo, parecían tranquilos. Ahí fue consciente de que todos y las mujeres de Swan estaban vestidas de la misma manera. Rossalie, tenía apenas unos pantalones de hombre muy pegados a sus piernas, decorados con una extraña cadena decorada y colgante en su cintura y apenas cubría su torso y su espalda estaba al descubierto. Alice, estaba con un vestido pero que apenas le llegaba a las piernas _¡oh! Señor_, pensaron Jasper y Emmett. _Estas mujeres estaban desnudas. _Todos los caballeros de Cullen estaban igual de impactados y excitados. Edward no resistió y dijo a Ion:

-Las mujeres están desnudas. ¿Cómo podéis permitir esta aberración?

-Tranquilo señor Cullen, es una fiesta y aquí en Swan las fiestas son para bailar y estar cómodo es lo adecuado, lo mejor será que os relaje pues esta no será la primera vez que les vera. Además creo que no soportareis cuando empeciesen bailar esas tres.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Es tradición de Swan que la princesa y sus acompañantes saquen a bailar a los primeros tres hombres, eso después de bailar para todos. Aquí la mujer tiene el poder de, literalmente volvernos locos, esta fiesta es un escenario donde ellas nos demuestran lo aprendido en años ¿O acaso cree vos que solo rezan cuando están en el monasterio? Ahora sabrá por qué los hombres de Swan no necesitamos ir a otras alcobas señor Cullen.

Mientras le decía esto Ion se carcajeaba de la cara de susto del Cullen y ahora comprendía por qué su princesa por primera vez quiso participar en aquel baile. El rey dio comienzo al baile y las tres mujeres bajaron al centro del salón y una música que Edward jamás había escuchado empezó a sonar, era lenta en ocasiones pero luego se hacía más rápida. Las mujeres movían sus caderas con el ritmo y Edward estaba a punto de venirse en pleno trono de Swan, pidiendo al cielo que estos seis meses pasaran de prisa y poder poseer a su señora. Isabella lo vio desde debajo de su túnica y les dio una señal a sus compañeras para que fueran a buscar a sus elegidos para el baile, se acercó dónde estaba Ion y su padre, Edward dio gracias por que no fuera a él, pero ella se inclinó hacia ellos diciéndoles.

-Mis señores ¿Me os permitirían un baile con alguien más?

Los hombres asintieron y Edward escucho sus risas para luego ver como ella se acercaba y decía.

-Mi señor ¿Me haréis el honor de bailar con su señora?

Edward maldijo al que se le ocurrió tal tradición y extendió la mano para tomar la de su señora. Llegaron al centro del salón y él no podía creer lo suave que era su piel, la tenía un poco húmeda pero aun así su olor seguía siendo glorioso.

-Ha faltado vuestra palabra mi señor, hoy también lo habéis hecho.

-No es así mi señora, se lo prometí y lo he cumplido, aunque sé que un poco tarde pero, lo he hecho. Nunca más le faltare mi señora.

-¿Sabéis bailar mi señor?

-Lo hacemos mi señora.

-No, solo me tiene atrapada mi señor, pero vamos a bailar después yo me retiro a mis aposentos, solo estoy para bailar con mi señor y mostrarle parte de mí.

-¿Porque estáis mostrando vuestra piel? Eso solo debería ser para vuestro señor, no me gusta que mi señora muestre la piel a otros, no os ha notado como os miran, parecen que quisieran comerte.

-Solo sus caballeros mi señor, debería reprenderlos a ellos, los caballeros de Swan en su mayoría ya tienen pareja y le aseguro que no tienen la necesidad de mirar otros cuerpos que el de su señora.

-¿Pero porque dices eso? Ion también lo comento.

-Tenga por seguro que lo descubrirá mi señor, pero para eso falta un tiempo.

Edward se formuló miles de escenarios todos con la piel de Isabella bajo él mientras la penetraba, besaba, veneraba se saciaba de ella hasta quedar loco, no se dio cuenta que su erección estaba al borde hasta que la sintió rozarle y reírse.

-Vaya mi señor, al parecer vos también guarda grandes secretos bajo sus ropas.

-Me disculpo mi señora, no ocurrirá nuevamente.

-Bueno... he de decirle que esa promesa no me gusta, me agrada saber lo que os hago sentir mi señor, ahora me retiro; mi hermano me dijo que necesita ayuda con la práctica para el dolor, yo le ayudare, pero debo advertirle que seré mucho más cruel que mi hermano, lo enseñare a controlarse.

Lo dejo en medio del salón aturdido. ¿Qué tenían las mujeres de Swan? Esa niña le había hecho sentir cosas que ni follando durante toda su vida las había sentido y solo eran promesas ¿Cómo se controlaría de no tomarla cuando ella fuese a sus aposentos?

Isabella se sentía poderosa bien sabía que las técnicas de seducción de las mujeres de Swan eran implacables, pero le sorprendió lo rápido que hicieron efecto en Edward. Tomo una ligera bata de ceda azul que había traído de un país de Asia, se le notaba su figura a la perfección. Lo escucho llegar a sus aposentos y ella salió del suyo y abrió la puerta del de Edward, lo encontró de espaldas en la cama con el rostro cubierto por sus manos aún se le notaba su erección lo que hiso que se lamiera los labios. Traía el cabello completamente suelto y corría por toda su espalda, se quitó la bata que traía por encima dejándola solo en la tela de seda azul con hombros descubiertos que traía debajo.

-Buenas noches mi señor ¿Qué os ha parecido el baile?

-Si os dijera mi señora que una tortura... ¿Me creería? Es lo más… como ha podido vestiros de esa ma…

Edward se levantó para encararla y lo que encontró casi lo mata de excitación, tomo una sábana y cubrió el cuerpo de la niña no porque no deseaba verla si no porque no deseaba parecer un animal con ella, –cosa que hasta él le sorprendió- la escucho carcajearse y mirarlo de frente lo cual rompió con todos sus esquemas de decencia. La tomo de la cintura y la apretó a él junto sus labios y ella correspondió a ese beso con la misma intensidad, pasaron unos minutos y lo noto recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos y Dios que deseaba que no se detuviera pero ahora, ese no era su objetivo. Se separó un poco y le dijo.

-Trate de no gritar mi señor, si me descubren me castigarían.

Edward no entendió, pero entonces Isabella lo golpeo justo como su hermano lo había hecho en la mañana, pero no dolió tanto como el primero, esta vez la tenía en frente.

-Mi hermano me dijo que yo soy tu tabla de salvación, vamos a probar que tan fuerte soy. Jugaremos algo, con cada golpe tendrás que darme un beso y mientras más golpes soportes, más le permitiré mi señor.

-Sí... m-mí... señora.

Arremetió y él solo quería besarle esta vez sus brazos se pudieron mover y beso sus labios con ternura y mientras lo hacia el dolor se iba. Isabella lo golpeo cuatro veces más y el ya sentía que no lo soportaría pero quería tocarla perderse en ella y el deseo pudo mucho más. Tres veces más y sus fuerzas se estaban terminando.

-Miradme mi señor.

Abrió los ojos poco a poco y frente a él, se encontró con su señora al descubierto, solo para él, y esta vez el dolor que sintió provenía de su entrepierna, _Dios, como la deseaba_ logró atraparla, la sintió pasar sus manos por su pecho y él beso sus labios con dificultad y bajo hasta llegar a sus senos y los atrapo pero ella lo golpeo en la cuello y no pudo sostenerse la llevo al piso con el pero aun así no la soltó. Logro llegar a sus labios y le beso mientras soltaba un grito de dolor, en toda la noche no había gritado, pero ya no lo soporto. Isabella presiono los puntos exactos y él se desmayó. Soltó unas lágrimas por hacerlo pasar por ello, pero todo sería por él. Acaricio su cabello con ternura y se levantó colocándose su bata. Y volviendo donde Edward y se hallaba durmió y se recostada de su pecho.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Otro capítulo.<strong>_

_**Espero que les haya sido de agrado.**_

_**Gracias por el apoyo.**_

_**Settgel.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M. la historia es de mi invención..**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo anterior...<strong>_

_Abrió los ojos poco a poco y frente a él, se encontró con su señora al descubierto, solo para él, y esta vez el dolor que sintió provenía de su entrepierna, Dios, como la deseaba logró atraparla, la sintió pasar sus manos por su pecho y él beso sus labios con dificultad y bajo hasta llegar a sus senos y los atrapo pero ella lo golpeo en la cuello y no pudo sostenerse la llevo al piso con el pero aun así no la soltó. Logro llegar a sus labios y le beso mientras soltaba un grito de dolor, en toda la noche no había gritado, pero ya no lo soporto. Isabella presiono los puntos exactos y él se desmayó. Soltó unas lágrimas por hacerlo pasar por ello, pero todo sería por él. Acaricio su cabello con ternura y se levantó colocándose su bata. Y volviendo donde Edward y se hallaba durmió y se recostada de su pecho._

* * *

><p><strong>DOS CARAS DE UN MISMO AMOR<strong>

_**Continuación...**_

Edward empezó a despertar, y sintió como su cuerpo no respondía a sus órdenes. Un peso en su pecho lo distrajo; la vio allí, y parecía más hermosa que antes. No había sentido tanto dolor y tanto placer en su vida, vio, que lo que Ion le hiso no fue nada en comparación con aquello. Diez golpes, y, los últimos casi le hacen enloquecer.

Isabella lo sintió despertarse así que levanto la cabeza y puso su barbilla apoyada a sus manos mientras le sonreía.

-Bueno día mi señor. ¿Cómo está hoy?

-Nunca había amanecido mejor mi señora, la vista es fascinante.

-Demostró mucho anoche mi señor, mi hermano ya no os podrá sorprenderos.

-Le temo más a vos que a vuestro hermano, mi señora. Sentí que casi moría anoche.

-Sí, casi, pero o lo hiso. Creí que lo haría, después de todo, todos lo hacen luego de noveno golpe, pero... usted soporto mi señor.

-¿Qué?

-Le dije que sería más cruel que mi hermano, mi señor. Pero, después de esto, sé que es capaz de más de lo que vos piensa. Aunque debo recordaros algo importante, mi señor... Si vuelve a faltar a vuestras promesas para con migo, primero recuerde siempre el dolor que soy capaz de darle.

Le dijo en un tono tan tranquilo que a Edward se le erizo la piel. -_Ni loco- _pensó, ella lo mataría –_no puede ser ya soy mandado por una mujer- _pensó ya con no tanta vergüenza, mientras se perdía en su mirada.

-Solo fue por usted, mi señora y le aseguro que no tendrá que hacerlo nunca, seré su esclavo, si así lo quiere.

-Eso estaría bien.

Isabella arrastro su cuerpo hasta llegar a los labios de Edward y este la apretó a él y respondió al beso. Ella se separó y se retiró de encima suyo y marchándose a sus aposentos. Esa para ella fue una de sus mejores noches, tenía una sonrisa radiante en los labios mientras se aseaba y ponía su... ropa.

Ion Traspaso los túneles hasta llegar a los campos de entrenamiento donde los esperaban todos sus caballeros y los Cullen con espadas en manos. Emmett y Edward estaban en el frente.

-Este día os enseñara como peleamos los de Cullen, el general Solomon y yo seremos los primeros, es solo para que veáis, aquí no hay reglas ya que en el campo de batalla no las hay.

Decía Emmett mientras se posicionaba frente a Sam (Solomon) en su traje de caballero. Empezaron arremetiendo uno contra otro. El estilo de pelea de los Cullen, le tomo desprevenido, eran salvajes e impredecibles, rápidos y certeros. Pronto la espada de Sam cayo y la espada de Emmett casi se posó en su garganta, en un rápido movimiento lo esquivo tomando nuevamente su arma para arremeter con tanta gracia y rapidez que Emmett no le quedo más que defenderse mientras él lo acorralaba, finalmente, toda la fuerza del gigante Cullen agoto a Sam haciéndole ceder ante su espada, cuando en un movimiento certero lo desarmo y lo sujeto por la espalda colocando su espada en su garganta. Lo soltó y le hiso una reverencia ya que si bien era sabido que los caballeros de Cullen eran diestros maestros en la espada, los caballeros de Swan o al menos el general Solomon se había ganado a pulso su respeto en esa demostración. Cada quien tomo un frente para el entrenamiento luego de eso.

Edward se acercó a Ion ya que a ellos les tocaría enfrentarse y empezaron a pelear. La espada de Ion de movía tal cual quien le portaba, ligera y con gracia. Era una espada un tanto delgada y curvada, con un estilo esbelto y, muy estético. Edward nunca había visto una espada igual y descubrió que todos en Swan portaban armas hechas con sus propias manos y gustos. Al final Edward fue el vencedor, ya que su fuerza amedrento al muchacho en cuestión de horas, pero Ion parecía divertido.

-No sé qué te parece tan gracioso.

Dijo el hombre con desesperación ante la actitud de su oponente.

-Mi hermana me contó de… vuestras "_practicas_" de anoche.

-Vuestra hermana es el diablo, con todo respeto y vergüenza os digo que le temo más a ella que a vos, Ion.

-Debería, ella digamos que es mucho más de lo que todos pensáis y eso la hace peligrosa, solo yo le conozco y creedme, la respeto.

-No os entiendo; si fuera mi hermana ya os hubiese traspasado con mi espada, eso contando con que ella os contara todo lo ocurrido anoche y vos parecéis disfrutar la situación.

-Eso es porque si algún día intentareis algo que ella no desea, os aseguro que atravesara una espada en vuestro corazón sin pensarlo dos veces... Pero ella es así. No se guía por nadie y sabe lo que hace.

-Os creo, ya nada me sorprende de ella.

-Eso no es del todo cierto, aun no ha visto de lo que es capaz.

Cuatro meses pasaron en que la amistad de los caballeros se volvió aún más estrecha. Se tomaron respeto los uno a los otros, ya que todos tenían habilidades que probar y lo hacían. Las clases de Edward y Bella siguieron al igual que sus besos pero él nunca la volvió a ver desnuda. El ejercicio en el cuarto oscuro ya habían sido casi superados y su última racha fue de veinte horas en combate antes que Ion pudiera romper su defensa, lo que al final hiso.

Edward e Ion se encontraban en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo en el cual, Edward no entendía como era que no podía siquiera tocar al pequeño niño, aunque finalmente logró atraparlo y su fuerza fue su ventaja, llevaban semanas en entrenamiento y no había podido hacerlo, pero cuando se acercó a él algo lo desconcertó.

Todos estos meses no había habido una sola noche en que no la haya compartido y entrenado con Isabella, conocía de ella todo, su olor su cuerpo, el ritmo de su respiración, como zumbaba su corazón y, en ese momento sintió a su señora, distrayéndose y causando que Ion lo derribara. Se quedó observándole desde entonces. Cada uno de los gestos del pequeño príncipe los observaba y comparaba de una forma que creía irracional con su hermana. Su voz era diferente, su forma de caminar también; fue descubriendo una extraña cercanía entre él, Sam y Alec. También noto que los caballeros de Swan se portaban de la misma forma ante Ion que ante Isabella. Una noche siguió a Ion pero él lo descubrió y lo esquivo perdiéndose en la gran fortaleza, después de eso olvido todas sus locas conjeturas y se dedicó a entrenar.

Emmett y Jasper habían quedado impresionados con las damas de compañía de la princesa y cada cuanto se acercaban a ella se veían felices a su lado y al parecer ellas les correspondían.

-Lo he notado muy pensativo esta noche mi señor.

Le decía Isabella mientras compartían uno de los pocos ratos de tranquilidad durante la noche.

-He pensado mucho en los secretos que vosotros guardáis, no comprendo el porqué de todo esto y vuestro hermano me tiene un poco confundido. Parece como un fantasma, en realidad nunca se le ve al menos que sea en el comedor o en el área de entrenamiento. ¿Cómo puede un hombre vivir en las sombras todo el tiempo?

-Ese es su deseo mi señor y el de mi padre, así como es el mio estar aquí con vos. Mi hermano es un hombre de costumbre, hace lo que tiene que hacer, se basa en su deber y lo cumple, mi padre nunca ha tenido quejas de él y yo tampoco, el pueblo le ama y respeta al igual que a mí y a mi padre.

-Dígame mi señora, ¿Cuándo seré merecedor de conocer vuestros secretos? Ya han pasado más de cinco meses pronto nos uniremos y aun no sé nada de mi señora.

-Sera después de la unión, mi señor. Yo misma os contare todo, pero he de advertirle que no es fácil. Es solo cuestión de diplomacia y sabe que son mi padre y mi hermano los que nos representan ante el mundo, yo solo soy la casamentera y administradora domestica ante ellos. Aquí en Swan -dentro de las murallas- soy mucho más, mi gente me conoce y respeta por ser yo y me lo he ganado con pulso, pero allá fuera no soy nada. Incluso debe de admitir que así pensaba vos mi señor.

-Sí, y estaba mal, vos es todo para mí, mi señora y lo será siempre, te amo mi Bella y amo tu extraño modo de ser.

-Yo también lo amo mi señor y espero que este amor que ahora siente por mí no muera al saber toda la verdad.

-No ocurrirá mi señora.

La atrajo a él y la beso como había estado ocurriendo en los últimos meses ella se derretía en sus brazos pues él también le pertenecía a ella.

Se cumplieron los seis meses y el rey Carlisle llego a Swan en compañía de su inseparable Esme. Fueron recibidos por el rey en persona ya que más que un rey vecino recibía a un viejo amigo y compañero de innumerable batallas.

-Carlisle viejo amigo, al parecer el tiempo ha hecho estragos con tigo.

-Lo mismo digo viejo jefe, espero que pronto estemos más juntos y podamos morir en el campo. Ya viene siendo hora que nuestros hijos se unan.

-Es por lo que estamos aquí, y os confieso que esos dos están más ansiosos que nosotros.

-¿Edward? ¿Estáis hablando de mi hijo?

-Bueno, al parecer encontró a quien lo domara, parece que vuestro hijo por fin encontró a su Esme.

-Vaya, eso sí que es una noticia, ¿Aún no sabe verdad?

-No, pero Isabella me pidió que le diera la oportunidad de ser ella quien se lo contara. Sabes que mi hija tiene buen juicio y hasta se podría decir que es mucho más sabia que nosotros.

-Mi hijo es un poco cerrado en ese asunto, sabes que tendremos problemas por ello.

-Sí, pero solo él sabrá el secreto, después de todo sabes que es lo que significa para los demás.

-Si en verdad es como dices, entonces el entenderá deberá hacerlo. Esa es la principal razón por la que le he enviado, para que le conociera y viera lo que ella es, si lo hiso le aceptara.

Los patriarcas se adentraron en el castillo y fueron recibidos por ambos bandos de caballeros, Edward e Isabella entraron juntos a la sala, esta tomado del brazo de él, ambos con sonrisas en el rostro aunque solo la de Edward se distinguía. Edward saludo a su madre dándole una reverencia y un beso en la mejilla, luego se inclinó ante su padre.

-Padre, os presento a mi prometida y la mujer que amo, mi señora, Isabella Marie Swan.

-Es un gusto volver a verle niña, la ultimas vez que os vi erais un bebe, y vuestro padre no dejo que os tomara en brazos.

-El placer es todo mio, mi rey.

Dijo Isabella, evocando una reverencia hacia los jerarcas visitantes.

-Bueno creo que será mejor que nos retiremos temprano, ya mañana celebraremos vuestra unión y no quiero inconvenientes.

Todos se fueron a sus aposentos y como cada noche Isabella fue donde Edward.

-Buenas noches mi señor.

Edward la atrajo a él y tomo posesión de sus labios con fuerza, arrastro sus manos por su cuerpo hasta llegar a levantar la suave tela de su bata de seda provocando en ella un gemido inmediato, fue acercando sus dedos hasta llegar a sus piernas donde las acaricio hasta que rozo su ya sensible clítoris. Moría de deseo con él y daba gracias que la tortura de besos y labios mojados se terminara deseaba tenerlo dentro de ella.

-Oh mi señor si continúa así le aseguro que no llegaremos a mañana.

-¿Y eso es un problema mi señora? Quiero probarte Bella estoy loco de ti, duerma con migo mi señora, ya mañana la hare mía por completo pero necesito sentir su cuerpo, muero cuando se marcha por las noches.

-Sí, mi señor, sí.

Edward la levantó y la coloco con gran sutileza en la cama como platería fina, soltó sus labios bajando hasta sus pechos y chupando su pezón, sus manos seguían masaje-ando sus piernas mientras volvían ascender pero esta vez su boca fue bajando hasta su ombligo y su ingle provocando que ella emitiera el más sensual grito de placer. Quito la estorbosa bata con cuidado introdujo su cabeza en su sexo para olerlo y después pasar la punta de su lengua por sus pliegues humedecidos por el deseo. Atrapo su clítoris con su boca y bella no tardo en explotar de placer, dándole a beber sus ganas a su señor.

-Oh mi señora, vos es lo más dulce que he probado en mi vida, muero por poder estar dentro de vos, muero mi señora. Os amo, os amo mucho.

-Y yo a vos, mi señor, os amo Edward, os amo. Y os deseo, os deseo con todas mis fuerzas.

A la mañana siguiente Bella fue preparada para la ceremonia, se celebraría en un altar que se había preparado en medio de un campo de rosas, todo el pueblo de Swan y los caballeros y acompañantes de Cullen presenciarían el acto de unión de quienes serían sus líderes. Isabella fue cubierto con un vestido de seda blanco lo cual no era tradicional pero ya los Cullen se habían adaptados a la poca normalidad de aquel lugar, Edward fue vestido con el tradicional traje de monarca que casi nunca usaba, con ribetes en dorado y rojo.

La ceremonia seria unas horas después del amanecer y la fiesta se celebraría en el salón del castillo.

La hora de la ceremonia llego y con ella la llegada de Isabella de manos de su rey. Nunca la había visto tan hermosa en todo aquel tiempo, llevaba el cabello suelto bajo su velo que cubría del todo su piel, se podían notar los pequeños amarres con flores en todo su extensión. Le sonrió a su señora y la tomo de la mano iniciando así la unión. "_ella será mía para siempre_" se dijo así mismo mientras pronunciaba los ya conocidos botos que le decía el sacerdote.

A la hora de la fiesta todos bebían y cantaban como un pueblo pues ya eran Cullen-Swan, pueblo regidos por dos reyes que de ahora en más eran uno.

Edward estaba desesperado porque toda aquella fanfarria y felicitaciones terminaran, quería a Isabella solo para él, en su lecho, mientras la poseía. Ya no sabía cómo había aguantado esos seis meses y ya no soportaba más. Fueron despedidos por todos a la hora del Crepúsculo y se dirigieron hacia sus aposentos donde consumarían la unión y empezaba la promesa de dar un heredero a esas tierras, lo cual para los dos ya era algo deseado.

-Le amo mi señora, siempre os voy amar... Eres hermosa mi Bella.

-Yo os amo más mi señor.

Con delicadeza Edward empezó a quitar su vestido y lo bajaba por su cuerpo junto con sus manos acaricio sus cabellos y su rostro con devoción. El rose de las manos de Edward eran firmes pero tan tiernas que dolía. La tomo en sus brazos y la llevo hasta su lecho para luego desvestirse él. Ella lo miraba muy atentamente ya que en todo ese tiempo él nunca le falto mostrando su desnudez completa ante ella, era hermoso y divino, se lamió los labios al ver su excitación y el palpitó ante sus ojos tras ese gesto que lo hiso casi enloquecer.

-No se lama los labios mi señora, me hace perder la cordura.

-Eso es lo que deseo mi señor.

El la beso con ternura mientras exploraba su desnudes completa bajo sus manos trazo un camino por sus muslos y llego hasta su centro donde empezó a explorar encontrando en tan deseado punto de excitación de Isabella haciéndola gritar mientras el besaba su cuello y bajaba hasta sus senos, los beso con devoción dando pequeños mordiscos que la hicieron enloquecer más aun, siguió bajando hasta que ella sintió el aliento de esta sobre su sexo y luego lo sintió introducir un dedo en ella y moverse con suavidad mientras su boca tomaba posesión de su clítoris, chupándolo y lamiéndolo mientras no paraba de bombear con los dedos dentro de Isabella. Ella creyó que moriría por la prolongada tortura pues siempre que estuvo a punto él se detenía y cuando la sentía relajarse volvía a empezar.

-Por favor mi señor, por favor.

-¿Qué es lo que desea mi señora?

El suave aliento sobre sus ya sobreexcitados pliegues la hizo gritar de placer, lo deseaba dentro de ella, llegar con el dentro de ella, partirse con el dentro una y otra vez.

-A usted mi señor, su verga en mí, por favor, por favor

El sonrió y la beso con ternura se veía tan frágil pidiendo por el que casi lo desarma, la amaba y mucho. Se colocó sobre ella sin apoyarse del todo tomo sus piernas y las dirigió para que lo atraparan.

-Sera mía mi señora y yo seré suyo, solo suyo de ahora en más, lo juro.

Empezó a empujar dentro de ella con delicadeza y ternura mientras besaba su rostro y sus labios, ella jadeaba y moría al sentir al gran animal de su señor entrar en ella, le quemaba y desgarraba pero también la llevaba a la misma locura y a pesar del dolor quería más y más. El siguió avanzando y con un empujón un poco mayor traspaso su ser desapareciendo ese estado de niña que Bella llevaba, la escucho jadear y luego moverse unos segundos después ese era el mejor dolor que había sentido y lo que vino después la llevo a la locura. En un momento ella volteo a un muy distraído y excitado Edward quien casi grita agradeciendo al cielo la vista que tenían ante él.

Bella empezó a besarle mientras saltaba cual gatita en celo sobre su señor, y entonces Edward descubrió por qué los hombres de Swan no salían de la cama de sus señoras. Bella de manera maliciosa subía y bajaba de forma lenta sobre la verga de Edward y este gritaba cada vez que sentía las paredes de ella apretarse de forma regular como si fuera ella quien decía la orden.

-Oh cristo Bella ¿Qué me hacéis?

-¿Os gusta esto mi señor?

Cuando lo dijo apretó sus músculos vaginales con tal fuerza que lo hiso jadear mientras ella subía con una lentitud enloquecedora.

-Oh dios, si mi señora.

Creyó que se iba a venir en ese instante, pero ella lo soltó y comenzó a moverse de forma rápida y enloquecedora, haciendo círculos sobre su verga -_¡Dios santo! ¿Qué clase de vírgenes hay en Swan?-_ pensó, Esa mujer lo estaba llevando a la locura. No, Él ya estaba loco y ella continuaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara...<strong>

**¿Les gusto?**

**Espero que así sea.**

**Perdón por la tardanza, he tenido muchas cosas que me ocupan. Pero pronto lo resolveré y volveré a publicar con más regularidad.**

**Como siempre gracias a todas por su apoyo, alertas y mensajes.**

**Besos.**

**Settgel. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenecen S.M. la historia es de mi invención.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo anterior...<strong>_

_Bella empezó a besarle mientras saltaba cual gatita en celo sobre su señor, y entonces Edward descubrió por qué los hombres de Swan no salían de la cama de sus señoras. Bella de manera maliciosa subia y bajaba de forma lenta sobre la verga de Edward y este gritaba cada vez que sentía las paredes de ella apretarse de forma regular como si fuera ella quien decía la orden._

_-Oh cristo Bella ¿Qué me hacéis?_

_-¿Os gusta esto mi señor? _

_Cuando lo dijo apretó sus músculos vaginales con tal fuerza que lo hiso jadear mientras ella subia con una lentitud enloquecedora._

_-Oh dios, si mi señora._

_Creyó que se iba a venir en ese instante, pero ella lo soltó y comenzó a moverse de forma rápida y enloquecedora, haciendo círculos sobre su verga -¡Dios santo! ¿Qué clase de vírgenes hay en Swan?- pensó, Esa mujer lo estaba llevando a la locura. No, Él ya estaba loco y ella continuaba._

* * *

><p><strong>DOS CARAS DE UN MISMO AMOR<strong>

_**Continuación...**_

-No... Te detengas... Bella, oh, amor... sí.

-Oh mi señor moriría con usted dentro de mí siempre, mmm, su verga es el cielo mi señor.

Y eso fue todo, la atrapo por la cintura y la coloco debajo de él, Empezó a embestirla mientras ella gritaba:

-Más mi señor, más duro, más fuerte, mmm, sí.

-Apriétame como lo habéis hecho antes, Bella, hágalo mi señora.

El no creía posible la forma tan salvaje en la que arremetía, no tenía tapujos y aun así ella pedía más, pero tenía miedo de lastimar le. Él era grande, y bien sabía lo salvaje que era su sexo al engrosarse por la emoción del coño de una mujer ¿Pero esto? Era más de lo que podía soportar, y dolía, su sexo dolía y quemaba.

La sintió apretarlo y su poca cordura se fue a la mierda._ -¡Oh por todas las malditas espadas del reino! Eso era la glori_a-. Jadeo y gruño como nunca en sus años de revoltones en las esquinas del castillo lo había ni siquiera pensado, sintió que ella apretaba tanto su verga que no podía moverse, Isabella estaba casi al punto de un devastador orgasmo y sin poder controlarlo sus músculos vaginales se contrajeron por voluntad propia y Edward grito.

-¡Esto es el cielo!

Isabella grito el nombre de Edward mientras se dejaba llevar de una forma sensual, dándole acceso a Edward a sus senos los cuales tomo entre sus labios para luego soltarlos y gritar el nombre de Bella. Se vino fuerte, en una explosión gloriosa y deliciosa.

Se derrumbó sobre Bella la cual no había recuperado del todo el control sobre su cuerpo. Tantos años de entrenamiento y creía que su cuerpo y su mente se habían desconectado, Edward levantó la mirada y la vio allí, el aun dentro de ella y completamente sonrojada, la amaba, sí que lo hacía, tomo sus labios y soltó una carcajada mientras salía con lentitud de Isabella.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, mi señor?

Le pregunto confundida por la escena.

-Ahora sé porque los hombres de Swan no salen de sus lechos. ¿Qué es lo que les enseñan a la vírgenes en ese monasterio?

-mmm, lamento decirle, mi señor, que aún no sabéis, eso no fue nada y os diré que no nos ensenan a rezar.

Edward abrió los ojos como platos -_¡Esta niña me va a matar!_ _¡Moriré feliz!-_ Ante la cara de asombro de Edward, Bella se echó a reír y después se sentó nuevamente sobre él mientras lo besaba.

-¿Quieres descubrir que más puede hacer su señora? Mi señor.

-Oh sí, pero esta vez no tendré compasión de vos, mi señora.

-No quiero que la tenga mi señor.

Así pasaron dos semanas, dos semanas en las que solo abrían la puerta de la alcoba para que alguno de ellos fuera por algo de comer o asearse. Sin sueño, sin paradas, todas sus habilidades como guerrero se puso a prueba, soportaron hasta que una mañana, exhaustos y satisfechos el uno del otro, terminaron abrazados. Durmieron todo un día. Cuando Edward al fin despertó, se encontró con Isabella ya Vestida y sentada en la cama con el rostro serio mientras lo miraba con amor y pidiendo ¿compasión?

-Ahora mi señor, os diré los secretos de Swan. Os pido que escuchéis, y si es posible, que me perdone. En ningún momento ha sido mi intención o el de mi pueblo ofender a vos o al pueblo de Cullen... Le contare mi historia mi señor.

-Bella no hay nada en este mundo que me pueda separarme de vos, yo os amo y así será siempre.

La abrazo y beso su piel, ella se moría porque la tomara nuevamente una vez más, pero eso debía esperar ella debía contarle, pues, si el la rechazaba después de eso ella no tendría consuelo.

-Mi madre murió al darnos a luz a Ion y a mí, ella era una mujer hermosa y fuerte, amada por el pueblo. Me contaron, que ella vino de otras tierras, que mi padre le tomo como esposa dos años después de verle. Mi bisabuelo, se enamoró de ella, en anciano la amaba como a una hija, casi tanto como a mi abuelo, y aun ella con catorce años inicio a Swan en el arte y la búsqueda del conocimiento. Los ancianos decían que ella era una especie de Hada mitológica ya que nunca dijo dónde estaban sus tierras. Mi abuelo y mi padre la encontraron rondando por los bosques, pero eso a mi padre no le importo, ella solo tenía 12 años.

Swan empezó a crecer, ella convenció a mi abuelo para decretar que se enviara a hombres y mujeres de Swan a ver y conocer otras tierras. Mi padre siempre la apoyo, y a pesar de que en el resto del mundo las mujeres eran nada, aquí ella lo era todo, y, amada por todos. Insistió a mi abuelo a que fortificara la ciudad... y los primeros ingenieros llegaron con ideas de murallas indestructibles y Swan se cerró al mundo. Cuando cumplió los veinte cuatro años ella que quedó embarazada y con eso una nueva esperanza para el pueblo ya que el embajador de Swan vendría al mundo, pero ella murió, el parto fue demasiado y todos entristecieron. Ese día en Swan se apagan las luces y todos vamos a rezar y llevarle flores a su tumba...

...A pesar de eso, Swan siguió con el recuerdo de su Renee, pero, mi abuelo se fue deteriorando con la muerte de mi madre y cuando yo tenía dos años él murió. Mi padre fue un buen rey desde entonces y llevo a Swan hacia donde está ahora. Yo fui enviada junto con Jacob a todas partes venia cada tres años y a mi regreso siempre mostraba lo aprendido y fui ganándome el respeto de mi pueblo y mi lugar entre ellos. A mí, se unieron más en los viajes y al fin, al cumplir los quince años regrese para quedarme, tome el control de mis deberes con mi pueblo y espere a conocer a mi prometido y ahora el amor de mi vida.

-Pero eso ya lo sabía, no todo, pero ya lo sabía. Lo que quiero que me expliques es ¿Por qué las máscaras? Recuerdo que un día me dijiste que era para protegerte de la gente que no vivía en Swan que solo era burocracia.

-Eso es cierto. ¿Qué hubieses pensado si yo fuera a Cullen en años anterior como su embajadora o como heredera al trono? ¿O como un simple caballero?

-Que en Swan no había fortaleza en sus hombres, ni honor... Pero eso no es así, vos gobernarías mejor que cualquiera de nosotros.

-Pero aun así, el mundo no me aceptaría y eso pone en peligro a mi pueblo. Mostraría a Swan como un pueblo débil al ser gobernado por una mujer, eso, es posible que ocasione ataques a nuestros muros debéis saberlo.

-Tu padre e Ion son grandes guerreros, nunca permitirían que Swan fuera abatido, además de contar con el apoyo de Cullen.

-Ese es el punto. ¿Cuántas veces te mencione a Ion en mi historia?

-Ninguna, pero supongo que al lugar en donde él iba vos no podrías ir.

-Y es cierto... Nunca pude hacer lo que Ion hacía, él fue enviado al oriente, conoció gente extraña y con dioses diferentes, mujeres que conocían el cuerpo de los hombres y hombres que hablaban de estrellas y mundos lejanos, de seres que bajaban desde el cielo y vio montanas enteras hechas con la mano de los hombres. Vio gente con piel y cabello distintos a lo que llamaban esclavos, vio mares, ríos, cielos distintos. Él siempre pudo ir a todos aquellos lugares, pero Isabella no podría, nunca podría. Ella solo fue y conoció de especias, vestidos, perfumes y como complacer a los hombres, libros donde se le permitía y una gran habilidad para hablar, seducir y otros que le enseñaban los lugares más sensibles de la piel.

-La cual agradezco, pero aun no entiendo.

-El mundo sabe que Swan tiene un heredero, general de su ejército y futuro rey..., pero Swan sabe... que Ion Iker Swan murió con su madre el mismo día que nació.

-¿Qué?

Dijo conmocionado.

-Mi hermano nació después que yo..., pero al nacer, mi padre me contó que se veía azul y que parte de mi madre estaba envuelto en su cuello, el nunca lloro y mi madre murió desangrada después de él... Mi padre nunca tomo otra esposa, así que Swan se quedó sin heredero que siguiera con el reinado y el mando del pueblo.

Edward se levantó de la cama y camino como león enjaulado, todo aquello era ilógico, un mal chiste.

-Yo he visto a vuestro hermano, he peleado a su lado, los he visto sentado en el trono junto a su padre ¿De que estáis hablando Isabella?

-Años antes de mi regreso definitivo, mi padre dispuso que todo hombre y mujer de Swan debía dejarse crecer el cabello si así lo deseaba, que cubriría su rostro para así proteger a su futuro rey. Nadie supo que Ion murió, nadie fuera de Swan, solo vuestros padres quienes se encontraban en el castillo para celebrar el nacimiento de mi hermano.

-Mi padre sabía.

Afirmo.

-Sí.

-¿Quién ha estado entrenando a mi lado?

-¿Es que no se ha dado cuenta mi señor?

-¿De qué debo darme cuenta? He estado practicando con un impostor todo este tiempo.

-No es un impostor, es el heredero de Swan.

-Pero cómo puede un muerto heredar el trono Isabella.

-Porque yo aún estoy con vida... Me gane mi primera armadura cuando apenas tenía trece años, fui tratada como cualquiera, pero yo había aprendido mucho más que ellos, así que fui escalando y cada vez que llegaba era recibida con mayor honor. Cuando al fin vencí a todos los generales y vencí en mi primer asedio, fue General, no por derecho sino por honor. No arrebate nada a nadie me lo gane, eso era lo que yo quería. Que mi pueblo me respetara por ser yo, ellos siempre lo han sabido por eso Ion nunca murió y los caballeros se cubren el rostro y tienen el cabello largo y trenzado. Muchas de nuestras mujeres son caballeros, armeros, generales, ingenieros. Nuestros hombres aprendieron a respetarnos y nosotras a ellos. No somos menos ni más, somos iguales tanto en la casa como en el campo de batalla. Lo he demostrado y se lo he demostrado a usted mi señor. Lo amo y espero que entienda... Que me perdone por mi silencio.

-Tú eres Ion.

Afirmo con voz de furia y los ojos encandecidos por la rabia.

-Si mi señor, yo, soy Ion Iker Swan, general del ejército de Swan, pero también soy Isabella Marie Swan princesa de Swan y esposa de sus señor.

-¿Quiénes más?

-Sam- Rossalie, Alec-Alice y parte del escuadrón de asalto y arqueros son mujeres. Hay herreras, ingenieras y maestras.

-¡Nos habéis engañado!

-No es así mi señor.

- ¿Lo ha disfrutado? cada golpe, el maldito cuarto oscuro, el dolor y mis gritos ¿Lo ha disfrutado?... ¡Disfrutasteis poseerme y manejarme a vuestro antojo Isabella! ¿En nuestro lecho disfrutasteis hacerme gritar?, ¡Os debió parecer divertido las humillaciones que le has hecho pasar a mis hombres!

-¡No! Eso no es cierto mi señor y lo sabéis. Os amo, y respeto a vuestros hombres, son valientes, fieles e inteligentes... No tienen nada que envidiar a Swan. Y sufrí cada vez que tenía que causaros dolor, pero esa es la manera, eso salvara vuestras vidas algún día... Edward, yo no deseó más que vos sea eterno, solo para mí. Y por supuesto que disfrute sus gritos, mi señor, y que me hiciereis gritar... aun deseó que lo hagáis. Os amo mi señor y siempre os amare, solo he callado, pero nunca os he mentido, ni una sola noche le he mentido mi señor.

Edward comenzó a buscar sus ropas, se sentía humillado, quería irse lejos pero también quería poseer-la. Ese hecho le provocó un inmenso dolor en el pecho, pero aun así se dirigió a la puerta para marcharse.

Isabella lo contemplaba desde la cama y sintió como con cada paso el dolor en su pecho se incrementaba. Él se iría, se iría y ella no podía evitarlo.

-Tantos años de dolor mí señor y nada me ha dolido tanto como veros en esa puerta en este momento.

Pero aun con esas palabras él se marchó. Tomo el primer caballo que encontró y corrió por el campo hacia las murallas y la salida de Swan. Se detuvo y vio la puerta abierta, sintió que su alma se moría. Isabella se quedó allí y por primera vez en su vida lloro, lloro hasta que se quedó dormida y volvió a despertar en llantos.

Edward se detuvo frente a la puerta de Swan, estaba casi estático, inmóvil. De pronto arrió las riendas de su caballo y corrió hacia los campos. Vio el fin del día y con él, la noche se plantó fría y desgarradora. Cuando miro al cielo nuevamente, el sol ya estaba en su punto más alto, tenía sueño, estaba cansado y aun con el sol calentando su piel sentía frío y tristeza. Su mente pronuncio un nombre y una imagen con él. Subió a su caballo y tomo camino en una carrera desesperada al encuentro de su vida y su sueño. A la hora del crepúsculo llego a los aposentos que por más de dos semanas habían sido testigos del amor entre dos seres hechos para estar juntos. Vio su carita roja y su rostro húmedo. Isabella, general de batallas y héroe en su pueblo le faltaba parte de su vida y lloraba por ello.

Se quitó sus ropas y se metió debajo de las sabanas junto al calor de su señora la amaba y con ella, todo lo que conllevaba. Ella lo sintió abrazarla y suspiro mientras apretaba su brazo aún más a ella. Ya no sintieron frío, ni dolor, Edward la amaba y ella lo amaba a él.

-Os amo mi señora, no desearía que usted fuese de otra manera, usted es mi mundo y juro que jamás la haré llorar de nuevo.

-Os amo a usted mi señor, y la única razón por la que lloro es que creí perderos cuando os vi salir.

-Nunca... Siempre volveré a usted mi señora. Siempre.

.

.

Tania estuvo dos semanas en Swan antes de marcharse, supo de las estrategias de batalla ya que se escabullía y entraba al cuarto en donde Alice guardaba los pergaminos con sus muy pensadas estrategias. Busco debilidades de ese ejercito indestructible y se los llevó a Caius Volturi, general del sur de la contingencia de los York.

-Niña, es cierto que no hay cosa más peligrosa que una mujer despechada. Mi hermano estará encantado con esto.

-Dad-me mi recompensa. Quiero irme de este lugar, si Ion se entera de lo que he hecho seguro me hará más de lo que le hace a sus hombres.

-¿Qué es lo que Ion hace en Swan? Tengo entendido que sus hombres lo respetan, entre Los York es conocido como el fantasma. Aún recuerdo ese maldito ataque a Cullen. No sé cómo es que esos hombres se metieron a nuestro campamento hasta que los hombres empezaron a gritar. Nunca vi algo así.

-Cuando estuve allí, Vi que los hombres entraban a una cámara bajo la tierra, fui a ver, pero todo estaba oscuro solo se escuchaban los hombres caminar y al final se encendieron las luces. Ion estaba en el centro con Edward sometido. Los vi entrar días después y no salieron hasta que esas luces se encendieron. Ese niño..., es el diablo.

-Entonces... todo esto es cierto.

-Sí. Swan es impenetrable y si es sitiada pueden durar años allí dentro antes de que rompan con la muralla externa. Eso sí Ion no los mata a ustedes una semana después.

-¿Muralla externa?

-Tienen tres básicamente, la exterior que cubre todo el reino, tienen guardias cada 500 metros. La muralla interna cubre al pueblo y esta el castillo donde están los caballeros y los reyes.

-¿Dijiste los reyes?

-Swan se unió con Cullen. Sus herederos contrajeron nupcias hace ya una luna. Dicen que esperan que den un heredero que una con sangre a los pueblos.

-Entonces ahora son más poderosos.

-En realidad, solo si se está fuera y la forma de entrar es Cullen. Allí no hay murallas y con cada ataque los de Swan van a su rescate, si Ion sale de Swan junto con sus generales la ciudad quedara desprotegida.

-Vaya niña eres mejor de lo que creí. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Quiero a mi señor con vida lo quiero para mí. Atado mi cama y la cabeza de Isabella Swan en un palo y expuesta ante todos. Quiero a Swan.

-Eso no es posible, aunque, sí puedo darte un puesto como duquesa de York. Si dejo a Edward Cullen con vida los demás harán todo lo posible por rescatarlo y no quiero eso.

-Entonces finja su muerte, si no lo hace no le diré como entrar a Swan sin ser visto.

-Habla mujer o te juro que te mato aquí.

-Hágalo y nunca sabrá, yo estaba allí y logre descifrarlo después de dos semanas.

El hombre le miro con rabia esa mujer no tenía idea de con quien se había metido, aun así le sonrió y Tania vio un triunfo en su plan.

-Está bien tendrás a Edward.

Ella asintió complacida y extendió los planos de las murallas de Swan.

-En la parte sur de las murallas hay un monasterio no hay guardias en más de 5000 metros, está prohibido que los hombres entren allí, hay una puerto secreta que lleva al rió. Las vírgenes se bañan hay, Nunca los verán entrar por allí.

-Pero si nos verán cuando salgamos de allí eso, no me sirve.

-Hay túneles que llevan al castillo. Descubrí que llegan a las habitaciones de Ion e Isabella; los demás hasta el salón por donde salen las mujeres y al cuarto de entrenamiento, la ciudad es un laberinto debajo de sus casas pero todos van a lugares de máxima importancia incluso a la recamara del rey.

-Ah, te has ganado tu puesto. Swan estará a tus pies.

-Quiero a esa maldita muerta. No quiero un hijo de Edward creciendo en ella, eso solo es para mí.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola hermosas.<strong>

**Perdón por el retazo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Besos.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen la historia es de mi invención...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias a todas por los mensajes y alertas.<strong>_

_**Marieisahale: **__Siempre es un placer esperado leer tus mensajes, gracias por quedarte con migo y por tu gran apoyo. Besos muchos._

_**Atenaschan: **__Gracias por tus mensajes, me agrada que te guste la historia. Lamentablemente un reino como este no existió, pero me hubiese gustado Jeje. Sí, me base en alguna de las culturas orientales para los viajes y costumbres de Swan. Tania, tuvo su merecido. Gracias por leerme._

_**EmilyGonzalez: **__Nena, no tengo palabras para tu mensaje. Me gusto tu franqueza acerca del inicio de tu lectura y me agrado aún más que mi historia haya logrado atraparte. Gracias por darme la oportunidad de cambiar lo que pensabas. Gracias por acompañarme. Besos._

_**Ale74: **__Hola y bienvenida a mis pequ__eños mundos. No mate a Tania lentamente pero espero que haya sido suficiente. Gracias por tus mensajes._

_**ANATXP: **__Bienvenida, por lo general mis historias son cortas y no abandono ninguna. Espero que te gusten, son pequeñas pero bonitas –amenos eso dicen mis lectoras- Bienvenida. _

_**Elizabeth Everly:**__ Bienvenida, espero que te haya agradado._

_**A mi lectora anónima: **__Bueno, este fue tú mensaje -__**Esta novela me suena haberla leído ya tiempo buscando ficción para leer y me encantó mucho y ahora la vuelvo a leer no me acuerdo como era el título pero no tenía tantas faltas pero es buena espero que continúes porque si me acuerdo de todo lo que sigue hasta el**__- gracias por leerme en primer lugar, quisiera que en cualquier momento nos des el link de la historia a la que te refieres. Mientras, te diré que no suelo copiar ideas ajenas, quisiera leer la historia que dices, claro, cuando recuerdes el nombre, la autora o el año en que lo leíste. Yo también soy lectora y recuerdo todas las historias que he leído, las historias de época y de guerras o caballeros no son tantas como las demás, así que me sorprende tu lapsus de memorias. Bueno, de todas formas gracias por darme la oportunidad._

_**A todas las demás: **__gracias, gracias, gracias._

_**Después de esto:**_

_**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODAS!**_

_**Por favor lean la nota que les deje al final.**_

_**A leer...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo anterior...<strong>_

_Ella asintió complacida y extendió los planos de las murallas de Swan._

_-En la parte sur de las murallas hay un monasterio no hay guardias en más de 5000 metros, está prohibido que los hombres entren allí, hay una puerto secreta que lleva al rió. Las vírgenes se bañan hay, Nunca los verán entrar por allí._

_-Pero si nos verán cuando salgamos de allí eso, no me sirve._

_-Hay túneles que llevan al castillo. Descubrí que llegan a las habitaciones de Ion e Isabella; los demás hasta el salón por donde salen las mujeres y al cuarto de entrenamiento, la ciudad es un laberinto debajo de sus casas pero todos van a lugares de máxima importancia incluso a la recamara del rey._

_-Ah, te has ganado tu puesto. Swan estará a tus pies. _

_-Quiero a esa maldita muerta. No quiero un hijo de Edward creciendo en ella, eso solo es para mí._

* * *

><p><strong>DOS CARAS DE UN MISMO AMOR<strong>

_**Continuación...**_

Caius fue donde sus hermanos y de inmediato se dispusieron a salir de York, formar el ejército más grande que hayan comandado, y galopar hasta Cullen distraer para atacar a Swan desde dentro.

Cuatro meses habían pasado desde la unión entre los dos pueblos, Bella se encontraba en el castillo de los Cullen en su segunda visita al lugar. Cullen estaba siendo amurallado al igual que Swan sus fronteras no estaban tan distantes y su objetivo era unir las murallas. En la orillas de muelle se apostaron torres con arqueros y explosivos traídos y aprendidos por sus ingenieros desde oriente, eran capaces de hundir a un barco si estos se acercaban. Torres en los primeros de las construcciones. Swan quedo solo con los guardias ya que todos se unieron para salvaguardar a Culle-Swan. Los trabajos iban a estar listos en dos lunas lo que complació a Bella, quien había estado presionando tanto a sus ingenieros como a ella en turnos de relevo, trabajando de día y de noche lo que le estaba ocasionando debilidad y mareos a causa de la poca alimentación. Pero seguía tomando el papel de Ion ante el pueblo de Cullen pues, una cosa era que Edward lo entendiese y otra que lo hiciera su pueblo, eso costaría trabajo y mucha paciencia.

-¡Ion!…

Llamo Alec acercándose hasta.

-Tenemos un problema.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora?

-Han desaparecido documentos y algunos planos de ingeniera, en especial de las torres y las murallas. El plano del monasterio de Swan ha desaparecido, os he enviado a revisar y descubrimos una gran falla en esa parte, solo puede ser detectada desde dentro... quien se las haya llevado sabía lo que buscaba.

-No importa desde donde sea descubierta Alice, hay que arreglarlo. Os habéis informado que _Los Yorks_ están en movimiento. Sus caballeros fueron convocados de todos lados, incluso de Londres pero no sabemos dónde se dirigen. Edward y yo coincidimos en que es aquí, y si esos planos desaparecieron no me importa cómo; pon a trabajar a todo el que quede allí y resolváis el problema.

-En realidad solo tenemos que asegurar la muralla del monasterio, allí no hay guardias por la prohibición, además que los túneles los guiaran al castillo interior y la puerta que da al rió les daría acceso a estos y a la ciudadela... Ya cerramos la puerta al rió y dispuse guardias cada 300 metros allí. Además clausure los túneles desde el monasterio que se extienden hasta la ciudad, pero quien entre allí no tendrá idea de que en el túnel hay una trampa. La pared al rió fue cerrada pero no tanto, si entran por allí estarán acorralados. El resto está bien yo misma lo comprobé. Las estrategias están siendo renovadas por Jasper, Dimitri y por mí.

-Asegúrate que solo ustedes las vean, lleva los documentos a tus aposentos. Alice, cuida a nuestros padres, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

-Así será.

Cuando el sol se ocultó en el horizonte ya se había hecho lo de dos días y los trabajos a este nivel se terminarían en una luna. Todos los pobladores de Cullen fueron trasladados a Swan, había suficiente para todos y podrían soportar allí dos años de asedio y no sufrirían de nada. Los caballeros fueron llamados a entrenamiento después de terminados los trabajos, cada uno con sus generales respectivos.

Edward había visto a Bella cansada y un poco pálida, siempre dormía durante las noches en que se permitía dormir luego de que él la arrastrara hasta la cama. Estaba preocupada, él lo sabía, pero Edward estaba más preocupado por ella. Ya casi no dormía, en las noches se levantaba sobresaltada llorando y rogándole que no se fuese de su lado por alguna pesadilla y comía poco. Tenía miedo de que se enfermara, más, que por la eminente guerra.

-Oh, no mi señora, os quedáis en cama hoy. Peter está ya en el campo con los hombres. Vos descansareis y comeréis, no me importa que tenga que dársela yo mismo.

Isabella lo contemplaba divertida ¿Quien podría imaginar que Edward Cullen sería el hombre más dulce del planeta? Él con sus ínfulas de copulador perverso se volvía un conejo en las manos de Isabella Swan, y ya no sentía vergüenza por ello, ¡no señor!

-No tengo opción ¿verdad?

Se encogió de hombros.

-No, si quieres que os ate a la cama. Lo que me daría ventaja para aprovecharme de mi señora.

Ella se rió entre dientes, habían pasado semanas de preocupación y al fin estaba tranquilo. Se acercó y beso sus labios, se colocó sobre él con la plena conciencia de lo que eso provocaría.

-Mmmm, no deberíais hacer eso mi señora…

Ella beso su cuello, mientras deslizaba sus manos por su piel desnuda de su torso.

-…Bella.

-¿Si mi señor?

-¿No os detendréis verdad?

-No, no, no lo haré mi señor, al menos que vos desee que lo haga ¿deseáis que me detenga señor?

Lo empujo de espaldas mientras le besaba el abdomen y llegaba a su pelvis, bajo los pantalones y tomo a la fiera que antes aprisionara sus pantalones de su señor, besando su punta de forma delicada y sensual mientras él, le observaba.

-Diablos no…

Ella sonrió y se metió toda la verga de su señor hasta la garganta, haciéndolo gemir de placer.

-...No os detengáis mujer...

Ella no lo hiso y cuando lo sintió tensarse, lo saco de su boca y se montó sobre el cabalgándolo como a un potro salvaje.

-...Oh Dios mi señora, ¿qué es lo que me habéis hecho?

Ella apretaba bestia copulativa mientras lo embestía, en un momento él la puso sobre la cama y él sobre ella, ella pedía y él le daba todo lo que su señora deseaba mientras sus piernas danzaban y comprimían el cuello de su señor con saña a causa del inmenso placer -como cualquier animal, instinto primaria y delicioso- y a ella le encantaba lo salvaje que era cuando así ella lo deseaba, y lo dulce que se volvía cuando ella se lo pedía. La embistió con fuerza y al sentirla tensarse él se liberó junto con ella. La vio bajo su cuerpo y no pedía nada más que eso. Bueno en realidad, si pedía algo más. Llevo sus manos hasta su abdomen y lo acaricio, deseaba ese bebe, no para tener heredero, solo quería un hijo de Isabella, con sus ojos y su piel, un niño a la cual adorar al igual que a su madre.

-Pronto llegara cielo… mmm, no sé cómo no ha pasado aun.

-Tranquila, pasara y cuando este allí, yo me volveré loco. Os llevare en brazos para todos lados.

-Ah no, vos, os quedareis quieto, estaré preñada no enferma.

-Pero quiero consentiros, os bañare y os daré de comer. Mmmm, creo que lo mejor será que no os levantéis de aquí.

-¡Edward!

-Era broma, además no creo que pueda conteneros.

-Que bien que os sepáis eso. Aunque si dejare de ponerme la armadura.

-Pero eso significa que dejareis de entrenar.

-Solo como Ion, pero sé que mi señor estaría dispuesto a ir con migo hasta el cuarto oscuro.

-Trato hecho.

Finalmente, Bella tenía rozón, Los Yorks se apostaron fuera de las murallas de Cullen dispuestos atacar, se sorprendieron al ver las murallas que no habían estado allí hacia menos de seis lunas. Todo sería más difícil aunque su objetivo no era ese. Enviaron jinetes a Swan y Alice se quedó allí, Jasper dirigiría las estrategias en Cullen... En Swan llevaron a todos los habitantes al cuarto oscuro y a la pequeña ciudadela, dispuesta debajo del castillo estarían seguros allí y si entraban les tomarían por lo menos tres días lograr abrir las puertas de la pequeña ciudad.

Los Yorks -y para sorpresa de los Cullen-Swan, los Lanchesters- cabalgaban juntos para destruirlos. Alice descubrió los caballeros que estaban escondidos por el rio, dos días antes y dispuso a caballeros de Cullen con sus espadas y caballeros de Swan en los túneles. Estaban oscuros y allí ellos tendrían la ventaja por mucho.

En cullen, un enviado de los Lanchesters llego al castillo exigiendo la rendición del Rey Carlisle y la entrega de Isabella y Edward, a cambio de la seguridad de su pueblo. La oferta fue rechazada y con la entrada de la noche las catapultas empezaron atacar la muralla de Cullen. Cuando el sol salió los hombres trataban de entrar por la puerta de la muralla ya que las catapultas que se encontraban en Cullen habían logrado destruir las suyas, Isabella bajo las protestas de Edward, fue con un pequeño grupo y la noche siguiente al ataque, apresaron a Caius llevándolo hasta la fortaleza y obligándolo a detener el ataque aunque los soldados de York ya estaban diezmados por los ataque de los grupos de asalto dirigidos por Bella.

-Caius Volturi, ¿qué hacéis aquí?, estoy seguro que si vos estáis aquí, también tus hermanos.

-No os diré nada Cullen, solo que estáis muertos y no lo sabéis.

-No os he presentado a Ion Swan ¿verdad?...

El hombre palideció ante el recuerdo de lo que Tania le había contado, vio a la pequeña figura con yelmo oscuro cruzado por dos cisnes trillados y un árbol en sus tallos que estaba al lado de Edward Cullen y no se podía imaginar cómo podría causar alguien tan insignificante tanto terror a los hombres.

-…...Veréis Caius, mi padre me envió a Swan hace ya más de un año a Swan para ser entrenado allí y este chico que veis causo tanto dolor que me desmaye. Él me estaba entrenando pero a vos no.

Bella se acercó y golpeo a Caius el hombre empezó a gritar tan fuerte que los oídos de los dos casi estallan.

-…pero que cobarde sois, ¿sabéis? El solo os dio un golpe, pero puede hacerlo otra vez, cuando deseéis que se detenga solo decidme ¿Qué coño queréis aquí?

Bella lo golpeo, el hombre trataba de hablar pero no podía hacerlo, solo lo había golpeado tres veces y él estaba al punto del desmayo. Así que Bella lo libero del dolor y luego Edward con un andar elegante se sentó ante él y dijo:

-Bueno, os informo que son diez golpes consecutivos, solo os golpeo tres veces, como vez no sentís dolor pero, él puede golpearte nuevamente ¿Qué tal cuatro golpes?

-¡No, dios no!

Dijo el hombre entre jadeos y gritos.

-¿Qué hacéis en nuestras tierras Caius? Vuestra estrategia es patética allá fuera, os conozco y sé que los errores que habéis cometido son de novatos y vosotros no lo son.

-Queríamos sacar a Ion y sus generales de Swan.

Dijo con dificultad.

-¿Por qué?

-Swan está siendo invadida en estos momentos por los caballeros Lanchesters y York,... no hay nada que podáis hacer.

Edward y Bella se miraron entre si y luego a Caius quien portaba una gran sonrisa ganadora. Luego al verlos reír, su sonrisa desapareció.

-No lograran entrar por el monasterio. En verdad debo daros las gracias, tu espía nos mostró el único punto débil de la muralla Swan, vuestros hombres entraran pero serán emboscados en los túneles.

-¡Eso no es posible!

-¿Quién os dio esos planos?

-De todos modos me matareis, así que no me importa.

-Bueno quizás no sea del todo cierto, podemos sacarte de aquí en un barco de Cullen, tenemos amigos en todo el mundo te enviaremos allí. No viviréis como, rey pero al menos viviréis, siempre y cuando no os encuentren vuestros hermanos. Pero también podemos dejaros uno de esos golpes para siempre, ya sabéis sufrir ese dolor hasta el día de vuestra muerte. No creo que aguantéis, terminareis lanzándoos de un acantilado.

-Aro y Marcus no se detendrán, ellos quieren a escocia y sus pueblos son perfectos para ataques hacia allí.

-Lo sabemos pero Cullen-Swan, es neutral, nos defenderemos pero nuestras tierras no serán usadas para lo que vosotros deseáis. ¿Quién es el traidor Caius?

-Tania Denali.

-¿Que ofrecieron?

-Nosotros, nada. Ella exigió teneros a vos Edward Cullen y la cabeza de Isabella Swan. Quería el poder en Swan, esta demás decir que no se lo daríamos, Marcus la atravesó con su espada en cuanto dijo la última información que tenía.

En Swan, los hombres se preparan para el asalto y como fue previsto los caballeros acabaron con los intrusos en tiempo récor y aunque las murallas estaban rodeadas, las catapultas les dieron a entender que todo Swan sabía de su presencia, lo que ocasiono su repliegue.

Al tercer día de lucha Cullen estaba a salvo y los soldados que quedaban luego de los asaltos y las catapultas estaban retirándose. Todo cambio cuando Marcus y Aro cambiaron de objetivo y atacaron a Cullen. Edward y Bella se quedaron tras las murallas pero una semana de sitio los había dejado exhaustos, los refuerzos de Cullen llegaron al séptimo día cosa que Edward y Bella agradecieron.

-Lamentamos llegar tarde, todo en Swan está bajo control, vuestros padres están salvaguardados y el pueblo también.

-Gracias Jacob, son demasiados aquí, tendremos que enfrentarlos cara a cara, no se irán hasta que ellos o nosotros caigamos. Hemos capturado a Caius, pero no parece importarles, ya enviamos a alguien con una carta pero no han pedido su liberación, en cambio arraigaron su ataque.

En un momento y en plena reunión Ion Swan cayó al piso ante la mirada de todos. Edward creyó morir al verla así. De inmediato la tomo en sus brazos y le quito el casco y la capucha sorprendiendo a Jasper y a Emmett, los culés no entendieron porque Edward cargaba con tanto amor al general mientras le quitaba su armadura. Jacob lo ayudo y Rose y Alice empezaron buscar agua y otras cosas para despertarla.

-Mi amor, por favor, despierta. No me hagas esto. No ahora.

-Llevémosla a sus aposentos Edward, será mejor que descanse allí. Ella estará bien es fuerte, siempre lo ha sido. Alice se encargara de todo y Rose la acompañara, cuando todo esté bien vuelvan aquí, os necesitamos.

Al no estar Bella Jacob asumió el mando de inmediato y ante la mirada de aun unos muy aturdidos Emmett y Jasper, Rose y Alice se quietaron sus armaduras y siguieron a Edward a la habitación.

-Ya quiten esas caras, nuestros generales son tan capaces como cualquiera de vosotros, nosotros la admiramos es un honor estar a su servicio.

Dijo Jacob, mirando de forma profunda a los hombres que contemplaban la escena con renuencia y desaprobación.

En la habitación, Bella empezó a desvelarse y Edward sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo.

-Bella, mi amor. ¿Cómo estáis?

-¿Qué que paso?

-Se ha desmayado mi señora.

Alice miro a Bella de forma analítica y luego dijo:

-Edward nos permitiríais un momento a solas con Isabella, luego nos marcharemos.

Edward salió y Alice miro a Bella con una gran sonrisa, Rose pensó que se había vuelto loca pero luego hablo:

-Bella…, creo que es posible que estéis gestando.

-¿Qué?

-¿Hace cuánto sangrasteis por última vez?

Bella trato de recordar y se dio cuenta que la última vez que lo vio hacía ya dos lunas.

-Dos meses... ¡Dios mio Alice!

-Oh Bella, ese marido tuyo se morirá cuando lo sepa. No te preocupes Rose y yo lo cuidaremos por ti allí fuera, recuerdo que dijisteis que dejarías de pelear cuando ese día llegara.

-Así era..., les quiero pedir un favor. Prometo que me cuidare. No digáis nada, quiero pelear allí fuera, hay muchos soldados, no me enfrentare cuerpo a cuerpo pero su sabéis que soy muy buena con el arco y si se acercan lo suficiente no tendré compasión de ellos.

-Bella eso es muy peligroso y estoy segura que si te pasa algo a ti o a ese bebe Edward nos mandara a matar si no es que lo hace el mismo.

-Te apoyaremos Bella, pero le diréis a Jacob, no te separaras de él ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, gracias. Por cierto, ¿Se quitaron los cascos aquí o frente a todos y a mí?

-Oh dios Emmett y Jasper estaban allí. Ellos os vieron pero dudo Jacob les deje hacer algún comentario.

-No, pero será difícil para ellos... Conmigo Edward se fue casi dos días, se sintió herido y creyó que le habíais mentido, pero no fue así.

Ayudaron a Bella a ponerse su armadura y ellas hicieron lo mismo con la suya, salieron de la habitación y le dijeron a Edward que podía pasar, fue hasta ella y la ato a él, besando su rostro y sus labios.

-Estoy bien mi señor.

-No, no lo estesis, casi me matáis del susto. Señor, no sé qué haría si os pasara algo.

-No me pasara nada. Además, sabéis que son muchos días en que hemos estado sitiados y no hay marcha atrás, echemos a esos bastados de nuestras tierras mi señor.

El la miro con detenimiento y asintió.

-Bien, pero nada de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Usare el arco, y en caso de que ocurra sabéis que se defenderme.

-Lo se mi señora, pero usted es todo lo que tengo.

'_También a tu hijo y por él es que yo te defenderé allí fuera'_

Pensó Bella mientras caminaba hasta el salón.

Emmett y Jasper miraron a las mujeres con detenimiento mientras se acercaban.

-Alec, ¿Se crees que será mejor?

Dijo Jacob al tratar de formar un plan de ataque que diera la menor cantidad de bajas.

-Arqueros primero en atacar, caballeros y luego caballería. Ion comandara a los arqueros. Si queremos pocas baja nadie será _peón_ en este ataque.

-Me parece bien. ¿Cómo esta ella?

-Bien, pero tendréis que cuidarle, allí fuera.

-¿No creéis que es suficiente?, Dios, nos acabamos de enterar que hemos estado siendo humillados por mujeres por casi un año y vosotros pretendéis que todo siga igual, acaso estáis locos.

-¡Emmett, ya basta!

Dijo Edward que estaba llegando a la sala en ese momento.

-Tú ¿Sabéis esto? Que pensara el rey cuando se entere.

-Mi padre lo sabe, vio a Isabella y su hermano nacer y vio morir a su hermano y a su madre.

-¡Nos habéis humillado!

-¿Qué diferencia hay entre antes y ahora? ellas siguen teniendo las mismas habilidades que antes y que recuerde, las han admirado desde que las conocimos. Mi esposa es Ion, Rose es Sam y Alice es Alec, al igual que muchas de caballería, arqueros y el equipo de emboscadas. Eso no los ha hecho perder la capacidad de pelea y entrega, vos Emmett más que nadie lo sabes, habéis tenido que trabajar duro para no sucumbir antes la espada de Rose y Jasper habéis alagado tanto las estrategias de Alec que creí que moriría de aburrimiento. Así que no veo la razón del enfado.

-¡Nos engañaron Edward!

-Nunca le os preguntaron, así que no, no, nos habéis mentido. Esto es una guerra Emmett y no creo que sea el lugar, ni el momento para esta discusión, peleare.

-Sabéis que nunca os dejaríamos solo, Edward.

Dijo Jasper notablemente enojado.

-Bien entonces ¿Qué haremos?

-Ellos están dispersos y su unión no es la mejor, atacaremos por detrás de su posición, con los arqueros, así los agruparemos y caballeros en frente. Los equipos de asalto saldrán por los túneles que dan al rió. Hay que eliminar o capturar a Marcus y Aro.

Dijo Alice, mientras miraba en la tabla de posiciones al enemigo.

-Jacob y yo estaremos en el frente, nuestros arcos alcanzan más que las suyos así que acabaremos con su avanzada en poco tiempo. Sam, tendréis que encargarte de la caballería junto con Emmett, no quiero errores y menos enterrar cuerpos de nuestra... aunque es inevitable.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola! otra vez.<strong>_

_**¡Feliz Navidad!**_

_**Bueno aquí esta otro capítulo... les informo que terminare las dos historias que tengo en proceso antes del año nuevo. El siguiente año les tengo varias historias de las cuales les daré unos adelantos haber que opinan.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Settgel.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M. la historia es mía.**_

* * *

><p><em>Hola<em>... **¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

_Este será el último capítulo de esta historia –llego el final- y mi última publicación del año. Gracias a todas las que me acompañaron durante estos 365 días... la quiero un montón. Les dejo los adelantos de las nuevas historias que publicare en 2015, solo para que tengan una idea... con todos los buenos deseos y ansias espero su apoyo para el año siguiente... __**¡BESOS MUCHOS!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo anterior...<strong>_

_-Jacob y yo estaremos en el frente, nuestros arcos alcanzan más que los suyos, así que acabaremos con su avanzada en poco tiempo. Sam, tendréis que encargaros de la caballería junto con Emmett, no quiero errores y menos enterrar cuerpos de los nuestros... aunque es inevitable._

* * *

><p>DOS CARAS DE UN MISMO AMOR<p>

_**Continuación..**_**.**

-Esperaremos a la noche para terminar con esto.

Cuando la luna estuvo en su punto más alto, las catapultas acabaron con casi todo el armamento de los hermanos Volturis y sus aliados. Isabella, comandando a los arqueros arremetieron contra los opuestos y eso dejo al lado enemigo con un promedio de uno por cada dos caballeros. La avanzada dirigida por Jacob y Edward se dispuso alrededor de Aro y Marco, los cuales trataban de buscar una vía de escape por todos los medios posibles. Edward llego a ellos y ambos arremetieron contra él, de pronto -y por la espalda- un arquero acertó una flecha en el hombro de Edward asiéndolo sisear por un momento, los hermanos Volturis aprovecharon este momento para arremeter contra Edward. Isabella a lo lejos lanzo una flecha al arquero asestando justo en el corazón, y vio, como los hermanos Volturi seguían atacando a un herido Edward, su corazón estaba a punto de explotar y su único objetivo era él, su esposo y el padre de su hijo.

-Jacob, estas a cargo, captura a quien quiera rendirse y acaba con los que no.

-Isabella…es peligroso.

Le dijo Jacob mirándole con intensidad.

-No dejare que muera.

Dijo Bella con firmeza que no dejaba duda de su decisión.

Tomo el primer caballo que paso, tumbando a su jinete sin importarle que fuera un caballero de Swan. Llego justo en el momento en que los puños de Marco Volturi, asestaba un golpe contra el rostro de Edward. Los hombres no entenderían como era posible que un hombre herido siguiera luchando a la par con dos expertos en la espada como ellos. Isabella se posiciono a unos metros de ellos aun sobre el caballo y lanzo una flecha que llego justo al corazón de Marco Volturi dando así la oportunidad a Edward para atravesar a Aro de un lado a otro con su espada. Bella se percató que en la pierna de Edward había otra flecha. Edward levanto la vista del cuerpo inerte de Aro Volturi retirando su espada, observo como sus hombres se retiraban, dio la vuelta mirando a Isabella sobre un caballo negro y con el arco el alza lanzando una flecha que paso justo al lado de sus rostro y asestó contra la cabeza de un hombre con un hacha en alza que se lanzaba contra el cuello suyo... le sonrió a su mujer por un momento, allí, sobre ese caballo se asemejaba mucho a la diosa de la caza para él.

Los ojos de Isabella lo contemplaban y fue allí cuando el cuerpo de Edward sucumbió y se dejó llevar por la oscuridad ante la vista de Isabella, quien lo miraba con orgullo, preocupación, pero sobre todo amor ¿Miedo? No había cabida para esa palabra ahora, los hombres retiraron a Edward del campo de batalla y lo llevaron a sus aposentos donde Jacob e Isabella extrajeron las Flechas y curaron las heridas, poniendo medicina hecha por ellos mismo y dándole un brebaje para su fiebre.

Uno, dos y al tercer día, la luz llego a los ojos de Isabella, pues, Edward había despertado. Ella estaba en su cama, sentada a su lado con un vestido blanco y el cabello suelto rodando por su rostro acorazonado y sus ojos chocolate, brillaba de alegría. La imagen lo hiso creer que había muerto y que ella era un Ángel.

-Bienvenido mi señor.

Le dijo Bella con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro un poco pálido y cansado.

-¿Alguna vez me fui mi señora?

-Sí, sí lo hizo. Os amo, Edward.

Le dijo mientras se bajaba y besaba sus labios, cosa que el correspondió.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

-Tres días y una noche.

-¿La batalla?

-Ya todo está en orden. Se están reparando la muralla afectada y reforzando las demás, ya se han enterrado nuestros muertos y Cullen ha vuelto a sus hogares. Los caballeros aun están en guardia, pero la amenaza ya está avanzando muy lejos de nuestros territorios y las familias ya pueden llorar sus pérdidas.

-¿Cuantos?

-20 de caballería, 15 de avanzada y 13 arqueros. Tenemos unos 150 heridos.

-¿De Cullen?

-Mi señor, no hay Cullen o Swan, esas son nuestras bajas. Había unos 100 hombres cautivos, los demás escaparon. Los enviamos a Londres con un mensaje claro, al igual que a sus muertos. No se metan con Cullen-Swan. Les dimos suficientes provisiones para el regreso y medicina para sus heridos.

-Es vos bondadosa mi señora, ellos hubiesen matado a todos los nuestros si hubiésemos sido los vencido.

-Pero no somos ellos.

Le dijo ella y coloco su rostro sobre el estómago de él.

-¿Cómo estas mi amor?

Su vos se tornó dulce, mientras sus dedos rozaban sus mejillas y sus cabellos.

-Estoy bien Edward, no os preocupéis.

-Os amo.

-Y yo a Vos. Nuestros padres nos esperan, tenemos que celebrar ahora.

Le dijo ayudándolo a levantarse de la cama y dirigiéndose hasta el salón del Castillo Cullen.

La fiesta fue sencilla puesto que a pesar de haber ganado la batalla habían perdido amados padres, hermanos y caballeros que para ellos eran familia. Ya pasada las doce cuando volvieron a su lecho donde durmieron abrazados el uno al otro, bajo las protestas de Isabella por culpa de las heridas de él y el temor a lastimar le más. Nadie le había dicho a Edward del embarazo de Isabella, ella así lo había pedido ya que bien sabía cómo se lo diría.

Un mes después e Isabella con tres meses de embarazo, su libido había estado desorbitado y las ganas de Edward había se habían elevado hasta lo inimaginable, la había tomado de distintas formas y modos, pero a pesar de todo ella siempre le pedía ser suave y eso lo volvía loco y lo excitaba a la vez.

-Me matara mi señora.

-No, no aun, pero pronto querré hacerlo.

Dijo ella con cara de picar-día y pensando en los pasibles formas de tomarlo en ese preciso lugar.

-¿A qué os referís?

-Ya lo entenderéis. Ahora quiero que os levantéis; iré al cuarto oscuro y allí os esperare. Estoy un poco fuera de forma y vos también.

-Sí, mi señora.

Isabella se dirigió a su antiguo cuarto, donde aún se encontraba su armadura y espadas; esta vez se colocó simplemente su traje negro de tela y tomo su espada. A través de los túneles fue hasta el cuarto oscuro y ordeno que quitaran las luces. Edward llego cinco minutos más tarde cargando con su armadura, dejo su espada en el suelo y se dirigió al que sabía era el centro del salón. Escucho los pasos de su mujer acercarse y de inmediato se retiró. Sintió un fuerte golpe en sus piernas y de inmediato se dio vuelta, asestando un golpe en los brazos de la mujer. Así estuvieron por más de media hora hasta que finalmente Edad logro atraparla y contra su fuerza ella no podía hacer nada; al menos no lo deseaba.

-Buen trabajo mi señor.

-¿Por qué no trae vuestra armadura Isabella?

Pregunto autoritario y enfadado.

-Porque os prometí mi señor.

-¡Yo nunca os haríais prometer no entrenar sin armadura, es peligroso e irresponsable y...!... Espera.

Isabella rió ante la cara de impacto de su esposo.

-¿Si mi señor?

-¿Vos?

Dijo tragando con fuerza, y abriendo sus ojos en demasía.

-¿Yo?

Dijo Isabella con una sonrisa pícara y burlona, mientras él tensaba sus brazos a su rededor, ella se soltó de su agarre y se alejó unos pasos para contemplarle.

-¿Vos lo prometisteis? Pero eso era cuando…

Dejo la frase inconclusa y en su rostro se dibujó una enorme sonrisa. Isabella estaba allí parada mientras veía como su esposo se le acercaba como toro en envestida y la alaba llenando su rostro de besos, por fin su hijo estaba en camino y sus vida estaba completa.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

**_Corto_**_**, pero espero que les haya gustado. Como siempre gracias por haberme acompañado. Besos.**_

_**Settgel.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola, aquí les dejo los cuatro de mis escritos para 2015.**

**Espero que les sean de agrado.**

* * *

><p><strong>Opción: 1, <strong>LA DAMA DEL JARDÍN

Era suave y verde. Sentía como las gotas de roció se pegaban a mis pies dejando un suave toque del verde césped en mi piel. Nunca en mi vida había desaprovechado una sola oportunidad. Mi madre, Renee, era la mujer más loca, hermosa, sensible y tierna del planeta. Nací y creí en un pueblo de Seattle llamado Port Ángeles, tenía muchos amigos allí –aun los tengo- por ejemplo Lorent Wells, un chico de curiosa y dudosa sexualidad, que me compraba cientos de sombreros, gorros, lazos y bufandas desde que era niña. Siempre decía:..

-Soy el único que tiene derecho a adornar esa hermosa cabecita tuya caracol mio.

Lo decía por mi forma lenta y "elegante" con la que –según él- me deslizarme por el piso cuando caía. Sí, soy torpe... Lo extraño. Se marchó a California a cumplir su sueño de ser maquillista de estrellas; una semana después unos idiotas lo golpearon hasta matarlo camino a su casa, le pintaron Gay con aerosol en sus ropas. Traía con sigo el último lazo y bufanda que me había comprado y una tarjeta que citaba: "Para que siempre me recuerdes caracol mio". Y así lo hice, nunca lo olvido.

* * *

><p><strong>Opción: 2, EL RETRATO<strong>

La cerradura de la puerta sonó y de inmediato salía a la pequeña sala que estaba ante mi hogar. No permitiría que ninguno de los descerebrados la viera. Papá entro al cuarto, y como siempre trajo consigo a alguien siendo arrastrado por dos de sus guardias, esta vez era una mujer, la habían golpeado en des manera, la verdad no me importaba, al menos que fuese inocente; de ser así él tenía prohibido hacerle daño, si lo hacía ya no le ayudaría y su ventaja se iría al traste. La mujer me miro y yo a ella. Tenía los ojos aguados y su mirada fija en mis ojos, los de ella eran de un verde Esmeralda hermoso, no había visto nunca ese tono de verde. Me acerqué e hice que la sentaran en una butaca frente a mí, luego mi padre se marchó tras la puerta.

-Por favor, yo no sé nada, ya se los dije a ellos. Solo vine por empleo, no sé de qué archivos hablan, no he robado nada, lo juro.

No le escuche, no tenía que. Alce mi mano hasta su rostro y le sonreí, ella se veía confundida pero aun así me dejo tocarla y entonces dije…

-¿Quién eres?

Una simple pregunta que al final contestaba todas, solo eso debía preguntar.

Ella empezó hablar, pero yo no escuchaba y las imágenes y sonidos inundaron mi mente.

_Ella se llamaba, Elizabeth Masen, hija de María y Charles Smith, sin hermanos. Tenía veintiséis años, tuvo su primer y único novio desde los quince años su nombre era Edward Masen, vivían en Chicago desde que tenían diecinueve él era abogado y ella… policía de la ciudad, agente encubierta, lo que era extraño dada la época. Estaba aquí para atrapar a Charlie…_

-No puedo dejar que lo arresten Elizabeth, lo siento.

Le dije y ella abrió los ojos y me miro con terror, creí que me pediría por mi vida pero no fue así, en cambio pronuncio unas sencillas palabras que definirían mi existencia.

-Por favor, no les digas quienes son, no les digas sus nombres… protegerles, ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto.

Y las imágenes volvieron.

_Ella caminan en una parque y un se acercó así como un hombre rubio y guapo al que reconocí como Edward y luego estaba el niño, llamado Edward como su padre. El hombre se le acercó y le beso la frente, le miraba diferente incluso pude sentir como mi corazón muerto se aceleró ante esa mirada, nunca había sentido algo así; calidez, paz, alegría todo a la vez. "Te amo" le dijo el hombre y le beso los labios._

* * *

><p><strong>Opción: 3 UNA VEZ EN MIS SUEÑOS<strong>

La abuela de Bella, Marie Swan, amaba a su nieta. En realidad el poco calor y amor de madre ella se la había brindado, ya que su madre no era la madre que ella merecía, pero por desgracia murió de un paro cardíaco una mañana en un sábado lluvioso. Edward y bella tenían preocupados a sus padres ya que ella se deprimió y el al verla en ese estado fue arrastrado hasta el punto de tener que dejarlos dormir juntos ya que de lo contrario tenían horrendas pesadilla y gritaban a media noche el nombre del otro. Una de esas noches ya cuando la pena había pasado, Isabella miro a Edward recostado a su lado y dijo.

-Ed, ¿crees que Abu Mari está en el cielo?

-Creo que sí. Mama dice que la gente buena es que va allí y la Abu era muy buena con nosotros.

-¿Ed?

-Sí.

-Cuando te vayas al cielo ¿me podrías llevar con tigo? No me dejaras sola.

-Te prometo que cuando me sepa que me voy a ir allá, vendré y te llevare con migo. Nunca te dejare sola Conejo.

-¿Lo juras?

-Lo juro.

Y con su primera gran promesa se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

><p><strong>Opción: 4, CAMELIAS Y ROSAS<strong>

-Buenas noches señorita.

Le saludo el ama de llaves.

-¿Dónde está mi madre?

-En el jardín señorita.

-¿Mi padre?

-En el estudio ¿Desea que le sirva algo?

-No Victoria, por favor dile a mi madre que la espero en el estudio.

Se dirigió al estudio y sin apenas tocar entro y enfrento al hombre sentado tras el escritorio antiguo de caoba labrado, en aquella silla de ruedas, este, sin siquiera inmutarse a levantar la vista sabía que su hija estaba allí.

-No tengo nada que explicarte Isabella.

-Y no te vengo a pedir explicaciones Charlie Swan, solo vine a advertirte. Deja mis asuntos en paz. No te metas o sabaras de lo que soy capaz.

-Ya se de lo que eres capaz, solo eres una niña insolente y sin ningún sentido de la decencia. Deberías agradecernos que hayamos ocultado tus indiscreciones.

-Te lo abierto padre. No te metas.

-No dejaremos que salga a la luz Isabella, eso ya está enterrado y así permanecerá.

Dijo Renee Swan al entrar al estudio con su frente en alto y la barbilla alzada.

-Eso es lo que me dijiste esa noche no es así Renee ¿Cómo era? Ah sí, "_no te preocupes nena, ya encontraras una mejor sangre"... _No se metan, no lo hagan porque si no iré a la policía y les aseguro que no tardara ni una semana en saberse la noticia de la sin vergüenza de su hija y la osadía de su madre.

Dijo y de inmediato salió de allí, no hubo saludos ni despedidas, ya estaba harta y aquellas personas solo le causaban asco. Pidió a Benjamín que la llevara de regreso casa y allí se quedó sola, como había estado por más de nueve años cuando al fin salió del yugo de su padre. Se fue a su estudio y allí saco los viejos recortes de aquel periódico que rompió su alma. 2 de mayo 2005 Diario de Londres "_FAMILIA MUERE EN INCENDIO_" las paginas estaban gastadas y un poco levantadas por las innumerables lagrimas que había derramado sobre ellas, pero allí estaba las caras de las únicas personas a las que habían llamado familia.


End file.
